My Best Friend's Brother
by babyd0ll.MK
Summary: Kacey, Stevie, Hayley & Cadence are best friends; things haven't been the same since Stevie joined her brother's Zander band Gravity 6 where he created with his friends-Jake, Kirby, Nelson, Kevin where Felix is their band manager; Stevie decides to replace Nikki; Zander's girlfriend with Kacey and what happens when Zander and Kacey slowly falls in love? R/R summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Replaceable Leader

**My Best Friend's Brother**

_Kacey, Hayley, Stevie and Cadence are best friends; Stevie has four brothers Colin Derek, Hansel and Zander (twin brother of Stevie's) who has created a band with his friends Jake, Kirby, Nelson, Kevin and Felix (whose their manager) which includes his sister Stevie but commitment towards the band that it's taking all her free time plans with Kacey, Hayley and Cadence that it made Kacey more distant than before that you can feel Huge tension between the girls. To change it Stevie kicks out Nikki; Zander's girlfriend and lead singer to replace her with Kacey only it didn't turn out like the way Stevie planned. The only way that Kacey can be admitted towards the band is that if she and Zander can write and record a better song that Zander and Nikki but what happens when Kacey and Zander slowly falling for each other along the way in their spring break vacation in Mauii, Hawaii for 2 ½1/2 weeks cruise? Will Stevie ever find out or freak out and what about Nikki? She wants revenge against Kacey? If you really want to know all you gotta do is read and review._

**Chapter One: Replaceable Leader**

**Stevie's P.O.V.**

You know when you feel so frustrated or annoyed that you want to hit something, well that's what I've been feeling towards our currently lead singer Nikki my brother's girlfriend. Ugh not only I can't stand her but neither does the guys in the band but we merely agreed to get along with her for Zander's sake; from the couple of weeks since I joined my brother's band I haven't had the time to hang out with my best friends Kacey, Hayley, and Cadence where I always have to cancel on the last minute because band practice ran late where it kept me busy all the time and not only that we're performing at the Masquerade Theme Dance where the girls would wear a beautiful gown feeling a princess kind of like Cinderella kind of way.

Lately things haven't been the same and I decided to change it by a brilliant thought that just came thru my mind? What is it you may ask; well basically I want to kick out and break up my brother's relationship with Nikki and replace her with someone who has a better voice than she does. I know the perfect replacement as our lead singer as soon as I kick out Nikki and break up their relationship with my brother Zander since clearly I don't like her at all as far as you can tell. She's really horrible and pretending to be nice to me… pshhh she's a total bitch. Excuse my french but it's true; right now I'm pretty excited for our spring break vacation that's coming up in about 5 ½ months from now.. and guess where we're going? No seriously guess? We're going to Maui, Hawaii with Kacey and her family in her uncle Scott's cruise ship; it pretty much has everything you can think of that would get you to relax your vacation.

I even made up a name out of my plan that it's plan proof, Plan A: Operation K.O.E.N. a.k.a. Kick Out Enemy Nikki and find a replacement which I knew the perfect person for the job; as you can tell I'm rambling about this so short story short… I'm basically kicking out Nikki and replace her with someone I know has an amazing voice and if things work out like I planned then my friends and I can hang out like we used too because of it and hopefully they will forgive me which they always have I mean why wouldn't they? They didn't had a reason to be mad at me right? We're practically sisters that makes us **Best Friends 4 Lyfe.**

"Zander we been working on this song for hours," I complained to my brother "Let's just face it, Nikki isn't getting t and the song isn't so good no wait actually I'm sugar coating it, it just plain sucks."

"Oh please," Nikki scoffed leaving me to narrow my eyes towards the girl where she walked up to me and continued to talk "You should talk Stevie maybe if you played it better it wouldn't be sounding so terrible and Zan-bear song doesn't sound so terrible it's just you sweetheart," as she sneered towards me but then fake smiled towards my brother which made me want to bitch slap her _(a/n: I thought Stevie should have every right to kick her ass but unfortunately I won't spoil any of the chapters just yet..)_

_"Even the nickname sounds horrible and I could of sworn I saw my brother cringe on that nickname huh? Maybe this plan will work out after all… wait a minute did she just made fun of my bass playing … oh hell no…. bitch it is so on?!"_ as I thought to myself.

I poked my tongue to the side annoyed as we were face to face to each other almost like we were on a show down and replied "Excuse me I'm sorry did you just insult my bass playing, " as I narrowed my eyes towards her where I continued to talk "Well excuse me if you can't handle the damn truth and I know my brother better then you do who just happens to be my twin so yes I would know his songs better than anybody and his song just now isn't so good which isn't like him so it's pretty much all you're doing which I have no problem tackling you to the ground right now," I exclaimed as I was about tackle her but before I can do that Felix who's our manager who just happens to be our best friend held me back along with Jake and Kirby considering they all knew how aggressive I can be when it comes with Nikki where she hid behind my brother Zander all acting all so scared that hit her or something when I haven't just yet… but she was close to the point where she would end up in the hospital if it wasn't for Felix holding me back right now.

"Zan-bear, you're sister isn't being mean to me again," Nikki replied with her acting scared tone towards my brother leaving me to glare at the girl.

"I barley touched you !" I exclaimed where I took a step forward leaving her to yelp and mumbled under my breathe "bitch"

"Stevie calm down baby cakes, I know she's a horrible singer, we all know that but don't let her get to you where we all know you're our best awesome bass player around here and you don't want to stress out Zan than he already has do you? You're better than that." Felix whispered to my ear where I couldn't help but shiver, ever since I joined the band I may have a slight Huge crush on Felix which made me feel bad because neither of my best friends knows this which this which is going to change after I tackle Nikki to the ground.

"He's right you know," Jake whispered as I looked at him where Kirby spoke up in the conversation between us "Besides it's already stressing out Zander as it is; we just have to get along with her for Zander's sake I mean unless he broke up with her then you can tackle her all you want," leaving me to sigh.

"Oh alright, she's lucky I didn't kill her just yet…" I told them in low tones as I saw my brother Zander looking a bit pissed where his knuckles were curled into a fist that you can tell it's turning a bit pale leaving Nikki with a victory smirk on her face thinking she won the battle.

"Just wait and watch… once this plan starts in motion you won't even expect it and then we'll see who's laughing now," I thought to myself leaving me deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize that my brother Zander grabbed me by the arm where Felix let go of me where he was talking to Jake and Kirby among themselves where Nelson and Kevin were playing video games since band practice was taking a break I'm guessing where I saw Nikki was practically singing thru the microphone leaving the guys to cringe.

As soon as Zander and I left the band room where he closed the door behind us leaving us to walk a few feet away from the band room that's when I knew I was going to get yelled at… at least I thought I was.

_"Oh that's just great, I'm going to get yelled at again,"_ I thought to myself.

"What was that about?" he exclaimed where I gave him a blank stare "huh?"

"Are you being serious? You really don't know what was that about? I promised Kacey, Hales, and Candy that I would study with them for the science test in Friday but I can't because band practice ran late again and it wouldn't have if you just wrote a good song and Nikki would actually sing or knowing the lyrics to begin with," I told him.

"That song was good, I wrote it for Nikki and it's not like I can fire her she's my girlfriend," he answered.

"Well then you must not like Nikki anymore or else I would've been at the quad studying with Kacey, Hales, and Candy instead of arguing with you about this to begin with," I told him.

If Stevie had even blinked her eyes once she would of missed Zander's expression; that expression where he would have doubts, realization and something else… she just didn't know what it was yet… which would prove that Zander didn't like Nikki anymore.

"oh my god you don't do you?" I asked surprised.

He turned his back towards me at first I thought he was going back inside where he saw Nikki thru the window where the guys were talking among themselves but that's when he spoke up again.

"Well… I thought if I wrote the song it would remind me why I liked her to begin with and that I still like her.. and why we had so much in common but I guess I don't… at least not like we used too anyway which is probably why it's so bad," he replied.

I smirked happily not because of what Nikki could be using him but from the way he said it made me realize that I could be right… and would say "I knew it," but I wasn't going to do that at the moment because if she did well hell would pay so I hugged him by comforting him knowing I got his back where I spoke up.

"I'm sure she's out there Zan, who knows maybe she's been in front of you this whole time you just haven't looked at the right direction but when you do you'll know for sure if she's right for you or not, and the girl who isn't for you is Nikki because clearly I want you to be happy just not her and with her gone we can finally enjoy some relaxation with the cruise thanks to Kacey's uncle in Hawaii no less and ont even your girlfriend well soon to be ex girlfriend is going to ruin that," I told him.

"Thanks Stevie, that means a lot coming from you sis, and since when are you good at romance stuff, I can't wait for our vacation either and you don't have to worry about Nikki I was planning on breaking up with her soon then you think anyway," he stated as he was heading inside but then he noticed I didn't follow me where he had this puzzle look on his face as he spoke up again "Aren't you gonna come back inside and where are you going?" where I was walking backwards to the next corner.

"No problem bro, and I'm not that good, I got that from Kacey actually," I stated then paused for a moment where I spoke up again "And I will once I get back and that's for me to know and you to find out considering I know the perfect person for the job as our lead singer because I'm that good big brother," I told him with a smile with a look that say "I know a secret that you're going to love me," look as I was heading down to the quad to meet up with Kacey, Hales, and Candy hoping they are still here but first I need to get to the bathroom.

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ.

_at the football quad where Kacey, Hayley, and Cadence were making up some dance moves to kill time after waiting for Stevie for about an hour where she was suppose to help them for their science test in Friday since they didn't had anything to do at the moment._

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ.

**Kacey's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe she ditched us again, she said she was going to help us study for our science test in Friday and it's been what an hour already," Candy stated not that I blame her though; we all felt that way where she continued to talk "I mean what could be possibly be more important then helping us study,"

"Now Candy I'm sure she has a logically explanation, I mean she's probably on her way right now… and-" Hayley stopped mid sentence after Candy and I gave her "really tigger," look as she gave a long sigh being disappointment since there's no point since this wasn't the first time Stevie did this, a lot more actually more than I can count where she spoke up by a whisper tone "I'll go text her and call her again and see what's up," knowing full well where she could be, we all felt conflicted emotions inside of us but the difference is that I can hide it very well except for my brother who knows what I'm going thru. He's probably the only one besides the twins who can make me feel better right now.

I already knew where she was though… we all did… but neither of us woulds say that out loud…she's in band practice once again instead of helping us with this science test in Friday where we're going to be performing during half time at the football game. It's bad enough she's been spending her free time there instead of hanging out with us but the least she can do is let us know ahead of time instead of just wasting our time here.. we used to do everything together, hanging out all the time especially at my house where we would always have our weekend sleepovers where we would just goof around and having fun just the four of us… until Gravity 6 came along… I mean I'm honestly happy for her I am… but it's like she replaced us with the band like we're old toys that was toss aside like we don't have any feelings and that really hurts more than I like to admit… which it's making me this way more distant towards her but I wouldn't show it… I keep my emotions in check and take my frustrations towards the punch bag at the gym and ended up beating the dang thing.

It's bad enough that Molly has been on my case lately which she needs to lay off because I'm already stressed out as it is and if I hear her complain about any of my friends I'm just going to snap and it won't be pretty and it's starting to pile up making me feel more distant than before that tigger or candy didn't even noticed either… I just didn't want them to worry which I made it not a big deal but it's tearing me inside and drifting us apart into different directions till we graduate next June which is in a couple of months… that it made me realize that things are starting to change and I don't know … if I could hold it anymore…

"Bubblebee, what's the matter? You been awfully quietly lately," Hayley asked with a bit concern thru her voice. I knew I could tell them anything but with this secret that I kept inside it's hard to keep it from them especially tigger and candy because their also in the same situation as I am I mean we're all best friends with Stevie but I don't think they can understand since they don't know what's really happening which is why I made my priority to act like nothing was wrong even though it was; I wasn't planning on telling anybody and not planning now? I mean what's the point.

"It's nothing tigger, I was just… thinking no big deal," I stated with an assure smile as I casually changed the subject where I spoke up "So did you guys got a date for the Masquerade Theme Dance this Saturday?"

"Well a few guys asked me… but I'm waiting for someone special to ask me," Hayley replied as she sat down next to me where she laid her head against my shoulder.

"Does this special someone wouldn't' happen to be in the same band as Zander who happens to start with a "J" and best friends with him along with the guys would it?" Candy teased tigger in a playful way by the shoulder leaving tigger in the middle between us where I flinched on Zander's name.

"Maybe…" Hayley whispered as she was hiding her blush thru my shoulder.

"It's so obvious tigger, why don't you just ask him," I asked him.

"And get him to laugh at me no thank you bubblebee," Hayley mumbled under her breath as I gave her a comfort hug.

"Tigger he isn't going to laugh at you and you wanna know why?" Candy stated as she patted her on the back gently as she continued to talk "Because he likes you, whenever you' guys hang out his eyes would lit up like a kid loves his candy," she replied.

"Exactly what we're trying to say tigger, I mean if you guys went on casual hang out dates before didn't you? I mean it has to mean something right and she's right about that, he does lit up whenever you come inside the room, it's cute," I told her.

"I don't know…I mean… we are good friends and he did kiss me on the cheek where it could be anything," Hayley whispered where she looked up at the both of us "what about you guys did you anyone ask you to the Masquerade Theme Dance yet?"

I shrugged and said" Eh I had a few guys but none of them are my taste… how about you Candy?"

"I hardly doubt these guys are going to ask me considering I'm half.. monster," Candy whispered the last part not wanting people to hear or know.

"That's not true Candy, we both love you as our best friend why would that change? Nothing and besides are't you waiting for a certain someone who starts with a "K" who just happens to be in the same band as Zander as well," Hayley explained leaving me to once to flinch on his name.

_"I really need to work on that, I don't want them to get suspicious,"_ I thought to myself.

"Maybe," Candy mumbled hiding her blush leaving me and tigger in giggles as we held onto each other.

"You guys are crazy you know that, but I wouldn't change you guys for anything and if you guys really want to go to this dance you should just ask them not the guy. I mean we're independent women who happens to be popular in some ways but you shouldn't let the guys do all the work you know," I explained.

"Aw bubblebee we love you too," Hayley and Candy replied as they squeezed me into a hug considering now I'm sitting between them.

"Okay enough loving and hugs, did you managed to call Stevie yet," I asked tigger.

"I called her like 4x no answer along with the texts nada," Hayley answered leaving me to sigh.

"What are we going to do with that girl guys," Candy asked as she shook her head in disappointment.

"I have no idea," I replied.

"Oh! Oh! I have an idea!" Hayley who automatically got up leaving me to raise my eyebrow at my best friend tigger.

"Well what's your idea we're dying to know here," Candy asked.

"How about we just head over there so we can get this study session already, I mean ican't have this failing grade on this science test you guys," Hayley exclaimed considering both Candy and I knew she's an A+ student with of rest of us where I highly doubt she won't have any trouble on the test _(a/n: Kacey, Hayley, Cadence and Stevie are the same age as Zander, Jake, Kirby, Kevin, Nelson and Felix only the difference is that Zander is 10 minutes older than Stevie considering their both twins and their all seniors heading to college well at least in my story anyway)_

"Great idea tigger, then we can finally get this study over with, come on bubblebee let's go," Candy told me as they both got their stuff together.

"Bubblebee, aren't you going to come with us?" Hayley asked noticing I haven't moved my spot along with Candy.

"Actually um… you go ahead I'm going to stay here and practice some more… or else I'ma end up messing up again and we can't afford that now can we?" I told them as I made up an excuse to get myself out of the situation as I got up and did a fake warm up where in reality I didn't want to see Gravity 6 especially not Zander and one of these days I'm going to just snap and tell someone how I really felt and let's just say I'm not planning on doing that any time soon well except with my brother Ace and the twins who are barely 2 years old but their family so it's okay.

Luckily tigger and candy didn't even notice I've been distant since I made it like I was fine and hid it well that's when tigger spoke up leaving me to snap out of my thoughts once more.

"Are you sure bubblebee, because you're going to be here by yourself," Hayley stated as she put her shoulder book bag strap on the side of her shoulder where she put her hair in a pony tail.

"Yeah I'm sure tigger just call or text me if you find out anything or you know you can always ask Felix or Nelly since they are both good with science too," I suggested.

"Hey that's true! Okay sounds like a plan and I'm sure they'd be happy to help us just call or text us if Stevie comes here and we'll call you and see you in a bit bubblebee, in case we can't find her," Candy explained.

"I will," I told them as I watched them leave, which made me sigh as I put my ear phones to fake practice so that way the girls won't notice but I'm sure they will. I mean they know me very well.

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ.

_Hayley and Cadence exit the football quad heading to the band room to get Stevie leaving Kacey by herself to practice for the dance competition not knowing that their best friend has been more distant but they have noticed she's been acting different which got them very worried._

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ.

**Hayley's P.O.V.**

Once Candy and I left the quad leaving Kacey by herself, I slightly turned to my right where I could of see our best friend doing some warm ups where in a slight corner I could of sworn I saw Ben but then again I couldn't tell thru that far distance; lately things haven't been the same between us and when I mean us; me, Candy and Kacey with Stevie I mean sure we talk and hang out for a little while where we'd have fun but ever since Stevie joined the band she would cancel our plans on the last minute and say practice would run late leaving us hanging like that without a second though and not only that bubblebee hasn't been herself lately I just can't put my finger on it but I feel like something is wrong or bothering her then I original thought. Don't get me wrong we're all happy for Stevie since it's her dream but sometimes… I feel like that's all she ever cared about by not including us I mean we're in a dance team we practically grew up with music at least she can do is include us and it's making us upset we just have different conflict emotions towards Stevie that we never talk about it.. and it's driving me crazy and whenever I asked Kacey about it she would tell us she's fine but something tells me that there's more to it where it would make her act different.

"Hey Candy," I asked.

"Yeah tigger what's up?" Candy asked as we were heading down the hall and turned to a corner where I felt someone following us and when I turned around, they weren't there.

"Huh that's weird," I thought to myself then mumbled "I could of sworn I saw-"

"You said something tigger," Candy told me as we were a few feet from the band room.

"I-I thought I saw someone following us just now," I told her.

Candy looked confuse, looking around and replied "I don't see anyone?"

"Huh I must be imagining things but anyway was it just me… or did you just not noticed that bubblebee seem … oh I don't know .. different to you whenever we invite her to the come along with us to the band room. It's like she… would avoid the topic whenever we talk about it and why would she act like she's going to mess up in the dance competition where we both know she's the best dancer/singer in our dance squad," I told her as we stopped by the corner to sit down on the bottom of the stairs.

"You're probably just imagining things since nobody is down here and… now that you mentioned it," Candy stated as she sat down next to me as she continued to talk "I always wondered what that was about I mean… I can understand Stevie has band practice and all but with our busy schedules it's like we never seem to have time for us to hang out just like we used too. I miss us hanging out," she explained with a sad tone thru her voice. I could tell she was worried as well but I couldn't help but feel like we should do something about it when we don't even know what's going on with jellybean.

"Maybe… and see I'm not the only one who noticed this then," I stated as I paused for a moment when we made a long sigh as I continued to talk "It's like … our friendship is drifting us apart lately and with us being so busy, where jellybean being the Queen of the Perfs along being in our dance squad where Stevie is in the band, me being a cheerleader, drama club, while yo-" I stopped mid sentence since I just realized candy doesn't do much except being in the dance squad where she hangs out with two different kind of people either with me, and jellybean or her other friends which I didn't think much of it along being in the Troop.

"While I hang out with different kind of people, yeah I know tigger," Candy sarcastically told me then made a long sigh where she continued to talk "Besides that it's like we forgot what's really important here and that's our friendship. We made a pact remember that nothing is going to tear us apart and look what's happening. It's like Stevie forgot that and now jellybean is starting to see that too… I guess I didn't realize until now that things are becoming different than I thought it would be you know," she explained leaving me to agree as I nod towards her.

"So what do we do candy? I mean I don't want us to drift apart when we gradate high school where me and jellybean are going to be in the east side living in New York and Boston where you and Stevie bear are going to be going to college down here, we promised we stay in touch and look at us. We're not even close to doing that we practically forgot our pact to bring us closer where its' drifting us apart, we have to do something candy," I whispered to her which left her to nod.

"You're right tigger, our friendship is very important I mean we grew up together we're practically sisters and we just have to remind that towards jellybean and Stevie bear. We have to make sure once we fix whatever the problem is and with our spring break cruise to Hawaii in a couple of weeks I'm sure things will be back to normal by then we just have to make sure of it, if not then we're just going to have to remind Zander and the guys or we'll beat them to it," Candy explained with a protective kind of way thru her voice.

"Sounds good, I'll even help you come up with the plan too you know once we get Stevie," I stated as I continued to talk "So are you going to ask Kirby to the dance," in a playful kind of way.

"Are you going to ask your Jakey-poo," Candy teased me back as she arched her eyebrow at me.

"Shhh, he can hear you," I stated as I looked around since I didn't want anyone to know that as I continued to whisper "I don't want him or anyone to know that I call him that without him knowing about it."

"Yeah I guess that's true, I mean Jakey-poo sounds like he's your boyyyfriend," Candy whispering teasing me as she became serious "I mean jellybean is right we shouldn't let the guys do the asking I mean us girls gotta do what a girl gotta do don't you think?" Candy told me as I nod.

"Of course… I just… hope… what if he laughs at me," I whispered.

"He won't, trust me. He clearly likes you, he's just a bit slow when it comes with girls especially when the girl that he likes, who just happens to like him back, which that's you tigger, sometimes girls gotta do the first move," Candy told me.

I paused for a moment feeling a little confident "I guess you're right, okay I'll go ask him."

"That's the spirit tigger, I'll ask Kirby while you ask your Jakey-poo," Candy smirked leaving me to groan then started to laugh.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny, it's a cute nickname." I told her.

"Yeah because he's your Jakey-poo and don't forget your going to be his girlfriend very soon I can feel it," Candy giggled leaving me to giggle where I went to tickle her leaving us to laugh once again where we were about 3 ft away from the band room.

"Shut up he'll hear you, and what about you huh? You're going to be Kirby's girlfriend you know once you asked him of course," I teased her.

"Ha ha, very funny," Candy sarcastically giggled which left us like crazy where we didn't noticed that Zander was walking our way as he was right in front of us.

"I can't believe we have feelings for them considering their both dorks," I whispered that's when I heard a cough "ahem" as I looked up there was Zander, Jake and Kirby in front of us leaving me and candy to laugh again.

"I thought I heard some giggles in here, and what's so funny," Zander replied with a smile where he noticed us laughing once again.

"I don't get it," Kirby replied who looked confuse where I shook my head.

"It's a girl thing, you wouldn't be able to understand," Candy replied leaving me to giggle.

"What's making you giggle so much huh kitten," Jake replied as he sat next to me leaving me to gulp a little.

"N-nothing," I mumbled.

"You sure about that kitten because it seems to be very funny so let's us in the joke," Jake told me leaving Candy giving me a challenging where I returned towards her that's when Zander noticed that Kacey wasn't with us and I could of sworn I saw disappointment thru his eyes.

"So uh where's Kacey?" Zander asked casually as he was rocking his shoes back and forth.

Candy and I looked at each other after we calm down where I spoke up "She's back at the quad we were just getting Stevie so she can help us study for our science test in Friday, you're not the only one who's busy Zan,"

"Oh… well come on let's get inside and make yourself comfortable," Zander stated leaving us inside the band room where Stevie wasn't anywhere in the room leaving me to frown "Uh Zander where's your sister? Isn't she here she was suppose to meet us at the quad an hour ago and 20 minutes so where is she hmm? Time is wasting ya know?

"She's uh… she's not here," Nelson spoke up leaving me and Candy to whip splashed towards Nelly.

"Gee thanks captain obvious we can see that but where is she?" I asked him.

"Well … what he meant to say is that you guys just missed her Hales, we don't know where she went she must of went to meet up with you guys," Kirby explained noticing the tension between us.

"Ohhhh," Candy and I had our expression fall in disappointment where I just spoke up in a dramatically I might add leaving the guys minutes Nikki who sat down looking bored "Wait a minute!? What do you mean we just miss her! Are you telling us that we were waiting for a freaking hour for her where you guys were at practice when we have a **HUGE** test in Friday to study for! Is that what you're trying to say Kirby! Well that plan just worked out **PERFECTLY!"** I exclaimed considering I'm the president of the drama club and sat down on the couch pouting when I noticed Jake sat down next to me cautiously.

"Oh come on kitten, cheer up it's not the end of the world you know, so you guys missed Stevie it's not like she has done this before right?" Jake spoke up where he noticed my blank expression on my face.

"What?" Jake asked.

"It's not funny Jake, this is serious," I told him.

"Oh I know it is, considering you guys just came here to get Stevie where she's coming to you guys I find that a little funny kitten," Jake explained with his charming cheeky grin of his leaving me to soften and hide my smile a little.

"No it's not," I told him.

"Actually come to think of it's a bit funny Hales," Kirby explained where he was hiding his laugh where Candy smacked him on the side of his head where you can him an "Ow" from him.

"What was that for? I was only playing around," Kirby complained.

"It's not funny Kirbs, I mean how are we suppose to know she was coming to us, when we were coming to know she didn't even bothered answering her phone where we text and called her multiple of times. I mean we can't go back and forth hoping to catch up to Stevie you know," Candy explained leaving me to agree with her as she sat down on my left side where Kirby sat next to Candy on her left side where his arm just casually put his arm around Candy but unfortunately she put his arm back leaving him to frown. That's when I remembered what jellybean said.

"Hey wait a minute, he's right," I stated leaving Candy to look at me confuse where she spoke up "What do you mean tigger you just told him that it wasn't funny,"

"No not that, I mean it's not funny but don't you remember what jellybean told us before we got here," I told her which I gave Candy a few minutes to take it all in which took about 5 minutes.

"Ohhh yeahh," Candy stated as we both looked at each other then at Nelson and Felix with a mischievous look on thru our faces.

"Oh Felix," I stated while Candy spoke up "Nelllly,"

Nelson and Felix both looked up as they walked towards us leaving Felix to spoke up" Yes Hales, Candy you ranggg?"

"Yes we did since Stevie isn't here would you mind helping us study for our science test by this Friday pleaseeeee," I begged Felix with my puppy dog look where I learned from jellybean.

"Pleaseeee Nelly we are desperately needed of your help," Candy begged.

Nelson and Felix looked at each other nervously where Jake and Kirby gave them a look without our knowledge.

"Uhhh well…" Nelson stated.

"Oh come on guys you're like the smartest guys we know when it comes with this stuff and it would be deeply appreciated pretty please and if Stevie came when she was suppose to tigger and I wouldn't be here by now," Candy explained.

"Well … I guess since you went thru all that… and put it that way…" Felix stated as he was deep in thought where Nelson to spoke up "Sure guys we'll help you study if that would make you guys happy,"

Candy and I looked at each other with HUGE smiles as we got up and practically jumped on Nelson and Felix as we both hugged them to death.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you! We owe you guy's big time! You're our hero!" Candy and I exclaimed without knowing that Jake and Kirby were glaring wishing it was them where we were hugging Felix and Nelson.

"N-no problem Hales, hee hee," Felix replied.

"Yeah no problem guys, uhhh guys can't breathe here," Nelson told us

"Oops sorry guys," I stated when Candy spoke up "Well come on guys what are we waiting for? Off we go!" just when we were about to leave that's when Zander spoke up leaving us to stop.

"Wait a second guys you can't just get Felix and Nelson out of band practice they have to stay since Felix is our manager and Nelson being our piano player and besides we're not even close to being done with practice yet," Zander explained leaving me to frown where I narrowed my eyes towards him as I walked up to him sweetly while giving him "are you kidding me/don't mess with me," look where he walked backwards knowing my look anywhere.

"Zander, oh Zander, Zander, Zander…" I stated leaving him to say "Uh yes Hales," where I grabbed him by the collar almost like we were about to kiss but I wouldn't do that since I'm very into Jake although he doesn't know that yet.

"Are you telling me that…? I can't bring Nelly or Felix to our study session because if I were to recall if it wasn't for you guys to begin with… Stevie would of study with us like we planned to study for the test in Friday leaving us to fail, I can just picture it! And I can't afford to fail Zander do you hear me!"I stated as I shaking him back and forth as I continued to talk "Do you **NOT WANT ME** to go to Yale my **DREAM COLLEGE** since I was a little girl where I worked my ass off since the beginning of my very childhood where the Yale administrators are going to see my scripts that they are going that they are going to send me a letter saying that I failed a test and won't be able to let me inside because you can't even let **ONE TINY THING OUT OF THE WAY** where you have to **FREAKING PRACTICE**! Do you, do you!" I exclaimed as I was about to straggle the guy but Jake grabbed me by the waist before I can do that trying to calm me down.

"Okay let's just calm down kitten," Jake stated where I tried to straggle Zander but with Jake's grip he wouldn't let me when I gave him leaving him to gulp as he continued to talk "Come on kitten, just let go of Zander… there you go…" as I let go of Zander by the collar as Jake continued to talk "I'm sure you guys will be fine considering you're practically the top "A+" student in our grade and I'm sorry that Stevie didn't come like she's suppose too and I'm pretty sure one tiny test isn't going to let the Yale administrators not recommend you inside their school I mean how can they not," Jake explained leaving me to stare at him in surprise.

I just stared at him for a long moment not knowing what to say where Zander held his breath in relief where I continued to glare at him where I lowered myself with Jake still holding me back by the waist as I whispered harshly towards Zander "You are so damn lucky that Jake is holding me down right now Zan, because if I didn't I would of straggled you right here and then and I don't care if you're Stevie's twin and older brother, you can't just…" as I was struggling what to say next since me, jellybean or candy would complain about this whole thing but neither of the guys or Stevie knew about that… it was our secret.

"Just what?" Zander asked.

"It wouldn't matter…" Candy stated as she spoke up leaving everybody looked up at her where she continued to talk "All that matters is that we need to study for this test with or without Stevie, Felix or Nelly to help us since its 50% of our grade and I can't afford that right now… considering the circumstances," she explained.

"Oh come on guys, it's just a test, I mean you'll be fine," Zander explained leaving me and Candy to look away. It wasn't about the test we were talking about… it's more about Stevie but neither of us will admit that towards them.

"Yeah well… it's…" I stated as I looked away as I crossed my arms protectively but I couldn't say much anymore where in my surprise Jake took me to the corner leaving us by ourselves where Candy gave me a wink leaving me to blush hiding my smile.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

As we sat down on the corner where I finally managed to be alone with her, I looked at her as she was looking away deep in thoughts.

"You know… Zan is right kitten, it's just a test you know," I whispered where we both the same age except I'm older than her by 3 months than her so it wasn't that bad considering we're heading to different colleges.

"I know… I just…" she stated as she frowned about something.

"It's just what? You know you can tell me anything, is it because of the Troop, I mean we'll still keep in touch you know that don't you," I told her as she shook her head "no"

"No it's not about that and I know we will… I was just…" she stated where her tears started to water coming down her cheeks where she was about to wiped them quickly but I beat her to it by using my sleeve where she continued to talk.

"I just… don't want anything to jeopardize my chances inside of Yale that's all," she replied where I looked at her for a long moment, something in her voice made me think she might be telling the truth or not where I put her on my lap holding her close "You worry too much kitten, nothing is going to jeopardize your chances inside of Yale, I mean how can they not pick you, you're amazing to do that many activities in our school,"

_"Where did that came from?!"_ I thought to myself.

She looked at me for a long moment then whispered "R-really, do you mean that?"

"Yeah of course I do, I mean despite how we argue thru many things sometimes, I …" I stated as I was struggling with the words at the moment where I thought to myself _"She's right there dude, you should tell her before its too late!? I mean it's obvious she likes you!?"_

"I mean we-whenever you volunteer for something and seeing those kids smile; It made me see how pure and sweet you are and when we got to know each other being in the troop for 3 ½ years I always admired how brave, and ambition you really are that its' one of a few things that I like about you," I told her as I held my breath after I made a decision hoping she wouldn't freaking out.

"Y-you like me," she whispered a bit surprised.

"Yeah I do, I really like you a lot Hales," I whispered as we stared at each other for a long moment leaving me stunned by her response.

"I-I really like you too Jake," she whispered leaving me to smile and cheered inside my head _"Wooo you hear that people! She **LIKES ME**!_

"Oh yeah," I told her as I got her close in a couple kind of way.

"Mhmm," as she bit her bottom lip, wanting me to kiss her right there but instead I lifted her chin to look at me and reply in low tones "I'm glad because I didn't think you would and I was just wondering if… you would… um… go with me to the dance in Saturday night,"

"Are you asking me to the dance with you Jakey," she replied in a teasing kind of way leaving me to chuckle.

"Why yes I am, and what are you going to do about it kitten," I told her as our foreheads touched, leaving me taken back when she grabbed me by the collage where she kiss me right on the lips where I got surprised by her sudden affection.

"I would love too," she replied that's when I kissed her back.

"Great," I replied where I continued to kiss her about 10 minutes of making out leaving us in a happy mood (:

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ.

_At the Quad Stevie finally meets up with her friends unfortunately Hayley & Cadence weren't there since they are currently in the band room with the guys leaving Kacey by herself._

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ.

**Stevie's P.O.V.**

I finally made it to the quad as I reached closer that's when I saw Kacey but no Hayley or Candy in the middle of the bleachers reading her science book listening to music thru her IPod wearing her glasses on. As she looked up I waved her over as she got her stuff in her bag walking down to meet up with me at the field.

She gave me that Kacey serious in trouble look "You're an hour and 45 minutes right?" she asked if nothing has happened but I did noticed her tone of voice but shrugged it off knowing I had nothing to worry about.

"I know, I know as soon as I realized the time I rushed here along the way I went to the bathroom and got a quick snack and raced down here I swear," I explained as I looked around wondering where Hales and Candy weren't around that Kacey noticed this where I was looking for them giving her a long sigh.

"They both went to look for you awhile ago they are probably at the band room as we speak, we even suggested to get Felix and Nelly to study with us because for some reason you couldn't even do one single thing like you always do just this once… but it's whatever," Kacey told me with a distant tone thru her voice leaving me to frown.

"I know and I'm very very sorry, forgive me," I stated with me puppy dog look leaving her to sigh and nodded leaving me to smile again where I spoke up again "Come on there's something I have to do and I need your help," as I grabbed her on the arm and led her to the band room which took about 15 minutes to get inside because Kacey kept dragging herself backwards leaving me to confuse then I pulled her forward where she pulled back leaving me to pull back a little hard then I planned towards me seeing the six members surprised to see Kacey even Hales and Candy seemed surprised then confused and for a long moment I could of sworn I saw my brother blushed really red but I could be imagining things so I shrugged it off knowing I was just seeing things.

Just when I was about to walk forward to the band room that's when Kacey dragged herself backwards leaving me confuse where I pulled her forward where she pulled back leaving me to pull forward a little hard then I planned towards me seeing the six members surprised to see Kacey even Hales and Candy seemed surprised then confuse and for a long moment I could of sworn I saw my brother blushed really red but I could be imagining things so I shrugged it off knowing I was just seeing things.

Just when I was about to walk forward that's when Kacey pulled herself backwards once more and harshly pulled her arm out of my grasp leaving her to trip and fall down leaving her to frown with an irritating huff and sighed that I didn't even noticed until I heard a noise that's when I turned around to see her on the floor leaving me confuse how she ended up on the floor.

"Kacey stop playing around and why are you doing on the floor," I asked where she gave an irritating look on her face where she used her fake laugh tone thru her voice "Oh ha ha ha silly me I'm just so clumsy today," that's when she turned serious along being irritated than before as she continued to talk "Or maybe I was dragged her by you coming in and out like we're playing tug a war or something from your strong grasp that I had to let go where you left a mark on my wrist and ended up falling down to the floor, that's just makes it Oh so perfect than it already does, thanks for that Stevie," she replied sarcastically.

I blinked my eyes and sheepishly scratched my head and said" Oops, sorry I guess I don't know my own strength heehee,"

That's when she rolled her eyes and sat down on the corner table where she looked away "Whatever its' fine it's not like you would noticed anything in this type of situations before," where she crossed her arms together protectively with Hayley and Cadence sat down next to her.

"Are you alright jellybean" Hayley asked.

"I'm fine tigger no biggie," Kacey replied.

"Here let me get some ice for your wrist," Candy suggested as she went to get the fridge to get the ice pack.

Once that was settled that's when I finally walked up to Nikki the pesky annoying little cockroach where I wanted to do in such a long time.

"Nikki you're fired as the lead singer and also my brother over there is dumping you," I told her after she gave me a smirk then her face expression changed with a crest fallen look for not believing what I just told her.

_"Ha! Now what bitch! You can't expect to be with my brother forever do you?"_ I thought to myself with a victory smirk.

****end of Chapter One****

**So what do you think of the chapter so far? Like it love it? I know I been changing the chapters these days but I finally managed to finish so if you have any questions let me know I'm pretty sure you have lots of questions from your readers out there and also I made a lot of changes so feel free to let me know what you think? And don't worry I won't change it anymore since this is the final draft of this story finally (lol) oh and also I made some guest stars in my story (Romeo Miller as Ace (Kacey's older brother) while Master P as Kacey's dad and Uncle Percy from the girls Stevie, Hayley and Cadence since he's their godfather growing up so hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Excuse me? What! No Way!

**Chapter Two: Excuse me What? No Way!**

**Zander's P.O.V.**

I didn't even hear anything until I watched my sister Stevie walked in the band room with Kacey not so far behind where I noticed she was dragging her feet backwards instead of forward leaving my sister confuse then pulled her forward like they were in a tug a war coming in and out the band room where my sister pulled her a little harder inside the room where I could of sworn I saw Kacey shake her head "no" as she pulled away from the band room where she harshly grabbed her arm from my sister's grasp and somehow during that small amount of time she fell down hard.

_"Ouch that has got to hurt,"_ I thought to myself as I cringe.

That's when my sister noticed the noise and turned around seeing Kacey on the floor looking more confuse where she asked her to stop playing around and why was she doing on the floor that's when Kacey made an irritating huff and spoke in her fake voice with a laugh "Oh ha ha ha silly me I'm just so clumsy today," that's when she turned serious along being irritated than before as she continued to talk "Or maybe I was dragged her by you coming in and out like we're playing tug a war or something from your strong grasp that I had to let go where you left a mark on my wrist and ended up falling down to the floor, that's just makes it Oh so perfect than it already does, thanks for that Stevie," she replied sarcastically.

I blinked my eyes and sheepishly scratched my head and said" Oops, sorry I guess I don't know my own strength heehee,"

That's when she rolled her eyes and sat down on the corner table where she looked away "Whatever its' fine it's not like you would noticed anything in this type of situations before," where she crossed her arms together protectively with Hayley and Cadence sat down next to her.

"Are you alright jellybean" Hayley asked.

"I'm fine tigger no biggie," Kacey replied.

"Here let me get some ice for your wrist," Candy suggested as she went to get the fridge to get the ice pack.

Once that was settled that's when I finally walked up to Nikki the pesky annoying little cockroach where I wanted to do in such a long time.

"Nikki you're fired as the lead singer and also my brother over there is dumping you," I told her after she gave me a smirk then her face expression changed with a crest fallen look for not believing what I just told her.

_"Whoa what's with the glare princess? I'm not the one who fell down on the floor,"_ I thought to myself leaving her to glare at me again where I frowned that's when I looked over at Nelson and Kevin to see that they both had a smile plastered on their faces.

**"CAT FIGHT! SWEET!"** they yelled in unison.

Stevie and Nikki turned their heads in unison towards the two boys giving them "If yo don't shut up you'll be having trouble ever speaking up again after I'm done with you," look which left Nelson and Kevin to shut right up that's when they quickly focused on their attention on Kacey, my sister's best friend along with Hales and Candy where Hayley was bandaging Kacey's wrist since it left a mark on her where she tried to move it a bit. They were just starring at the girl and Kevin was drooling like my dog, Lady but I wouldn't blame them I mean she's HOT. I mean she's drop dead beautiful leaving me deep in my thoughts.

"I wonder if her wrist is okay and making her frown, irritated all of a sudden it's probably from Stevie's grip dragging her inside or something," I thought to myself as I nodded to myself leaving Jake to stare at me weirdly that's when I realized my sister just dragged me into her argument leaving me to slap myself on the forehead.

"Do you really want to break up with me baby," Nikki asked with confusion all over her face and where I knew she was pretending to be all innocent but I didn't think that far ahead since she was waiting for me to say something.

"Well … um…" I couldn't seem to form any words at the moment that's when my sister Stevie interrupted me before I can say anymore.

"Yes he does, because he doesn't want to date you and I can give you three reasons to 1) he doesn't like you anymore, 2) you can't even sing which makes you a lousy singer and you should really think about getting those singing lessons and 3) well I don't have a third reason at the moment but when I do I'm sure I can come up with one if I wanted too," my sister Stevie explained with her smirk.

"Well … clearly…" Nikki stated as she looked around where nobody said anything yet but she continued to talk anyway "Nobody around here doesn't want us to break up so therefore he doesn't want to break up with me unless I heard it straight from his mouth and how are you going to find another replacement less than 3 days at the dance where people are expecting me to be as your singer and you wouldn't be able to find a girl who has an amazing voice just like mine," my ex girlfriend replied with a smirk on her own as I was seeing her true self finally only she didn't know this that I knew she was using me no less… since I know her little secret.

_"God she's so annoying why did I go out with her again? _I thought to myself then my conscious came out of nowhere to answer me inside my head_ "Because you thought she was HOT and after finding out she used you and cheated on you with Ben no less and seeing her true colors where you can give yourself a favor and dump her already!" "Gee thanks," "Oh you're welcome and I'm happy to help," _this made me roll my eyes that's when I decided to speak up and tell her myself since I been planning on breaking up with her for awhile; I just didn't know how since I was distracted by other things.

Once I walked up to my ex girlfriend behind her I made a sound "Ahem" that's when Nikki faced me with a smile then noticed my expression which made her look pale a little "Nicolette, Nikki, we're done as boyfriend and girlfriend considering I know you're little secret."

"Whatever do you mean baby, and what secret I don't even know what you're talking about?" Nikki replied with an innocent look on her face which made me irritated on her response.

"Oh really because I've been knowing this for awhile and I know a few guys that knew you were dating Ben from Fireside this whole time while dating me and used me no less so yes I do know your little secret so you can stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about," I stated as I noticed the guys plus my sister Stevie, Hales, Candy and Kacey who looked surprised by the news by what I just said and found and believe me I was pretty hurt by this at first until I find out why.

"No I haven't Zan-bear I don't even know Ben, and I can never use you baby," Nikki denying this once again leaving me to get my cell phone out.

"Oh yeah than care to explain this then," as I decided to show the video from my cell phone from my friend Austin who saw the entire thing just in case I didn't believe him.

**_**Video thru Austin who sent it Zander 11/15/2012 (this was this morning) which was recently where Zander has more where that came from thanks to Austin **_**

**_Ben: I can't believe he actually fell for it babe,"_**

**_Nikki: I know he's such a loser, especially his friends, they are going to be the laughing stock in the whole school after I leave them off to join you boo," (this is when Nikki kissed Ben on the lips)_**

**_Ben: Mmm... your such a tease, even I actually believe they were pretty good, but not as good as us though, Robbins won't even see this coming once I get thru with them."_**

**_Nikki: Defiantly baby! After I got his lyrics from his notebook, there's no way he be a match with us, I love you boo, and I can't wait till we run off and get married._**

**_Ben: of course, these lyrics are so bogus; I had to give him some props though, some of these are pretty good, just need to change a few things and I love you too doll face. And to think they can beat us. They won't stand a chance and he actually think you were with him to begin with when we were just using him to get his songs and prove once and for all that once again "Fireside" will beat his band to the pulp after what I heard what they can do, it's pretty funny actually now that I think about it._**

**_Nikki: Absolutely I mean it's so stupid when he think I would care for him like that, he's cute but he's sooo gullible I actually feel sorry for using him," where she made a sad look then turned serious "NOT in this century I don't! Why would I? I actually feel sorry for the guy when they are practically LOSER" where she put a L on her forehead then spoke up again "Especially his sister of his where she's best friends with Kacey Simon, I don't know how they managed to be best friends but she can do so MUCH BETTER. And what's this I hear you wanting to take Kacey to the dance?" as she gave her boyfriend a serious look._**

**_Ben: I told you it's part of the plan babe, I'm not actually going to take her to the dance when I'm taking you doll face, I'm just going to take her to the dance and once she sees how good we are, she'll introduces to her dad and get us famous who's the music producer and to think I actually like the kid, but she's a major tease. From what the guys told me… she's all talk and tough but not so much she's not even a good kisser from what I heard and she's not even beautiful not like you doll face,"_**

**_Nikki: Oh yeah I forgot about that… and that's what I thought… and did you ask her to the dance yet?"_**

**_Ben: I'm going to right after we go in our separate ways, just you wait doll face as soon as her father sign us to the music business we'll be rich and then when she along Gravity 6 is going to be so humiliated at the band competition where I can finally take down Gravity 6 once and for all!"_**

**_Nikki: ooh you're so bad boo, (giving him another kiss leaving them to make out a bit then kissed again before they went on their separate ways)_**

**_Ben: Why thank you, don't forget to find his recent song for the completion that's when we'll both take him down babe,_**

**_Nikki: Got it and good luck asking her._**

**_Ben: I don't need luck babe, trust me (where they left off with a good bye kiss as they walked together) without knowing that Austin –Zander's friend- had videotaped the whole scene._**

**_**End of Video-considering it could hold about 2 minutes and 30 seconds**_**

From the look on Nikki's expression leaving her pale then usual where her voice was shaky a bit "Wh-where did you get that? Have you been spying on me," she exclaimed as she looked appalled by this.

Before I can answer that's when she got slapped hard leaving me confuse until I turned to my right where Kacey was breathing heavily and scoffed taking off her jacket, glasses, her jewelry leaving her tang top to show her stomach where I could see her belly button pierced leaving me to stare at her.

"Did you just slap me," Nikki exclaimed appalled by Kacey.

"Yeah I did, what are you going to do about it," Kacey commented as she passed her stuff to Hales which she caught by both her hands.

Nikki scoffed and said" Oh it's so on bitch, it's not like that bitch or any of those losers have enough guts to fight back," leaving the girls mostly Hales, Candy along with my sister with an unreadable expression on their faces but before either of them can reply, Kacey grabbed her by the shirt, and replied with a very scary tone thru her voice leaving us guys the chills **"What Did You Just Say!"**

"You heard me, bitches like me that like to win and when your losers friends don't have enough guts to challenge me," Nikki challenged her.

"Ohhh I wouldn't do that if I were you," Nelson answered as he started to back away leaving me to arch my eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh and why not, it's not like she can fight or has enough guts to hit me," Nikki commented as she pushed Kacey by the shoulder leaving Kacey to scoff.

"Yeah that's what I thought you just said, and you should listen to him because bitches like you that doesn't' see this shit coming either," Kacey answered being quickly cocking her arm back and wailing punch on my ex girlfriends face. A satisfying crack was heard as Nikki nearly screamed. Blood was on Kacey's knuckles as she watched Nikki cry and clutch her bleeding nose.

"You Broke My Nose!" Nikki commented.

Kacey stared down at Nikki with a satisfied smirk "You should thick twice next time before you speak bitch, and I was just warming up, oh and also I already knew about that plan before Zander did."

That's when Hayley tapped Nikki on the shoulder with an unreadable expression on her face where she high kicked on my ex girlfriend on the face leaving me to blink my eyes leaving Jake to say "Damn that's my girl,"

"The only loser that we all see is just you sweetheart, and if I hear you talk about my boyfriend or any of my friends, I won't hesitate to kick your ass right now," Hayley commented.

"I would love to see you try Steele," Nikki commented with a smirk where she gave bit her on the arm leaving Hayley to say "Ow that son of a bitch," then flip her over hard on the ground before it her bite got really red.

"Oh it is so on," Candy commented leaving her to tackle my ex girlfriend leaving her to scream leaving the guys to cheer for Candy.

"Damn that was hot," Kevin commented leaving Kirby to smack him on side of his head.

"Ow what was that for?" Kevin commented.

"That's my future girlfriend you're talking about," Kirby replied as he narrowed his eyes towards Kevin.

"Nikki?" Kevin replied.

"No, candy is my future girlfriend," Kirby replied while Candy was beating the shit out of Nikki; that's when Kirby grabbed her to kiss her on the cheek.

**"WHAT NOW BITCH!? IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!"** Candy exclaimed as you can tell she was struggling with something but Kirby managed to calm her down by whispering to her leaving her to blush.

"Thanks Candy." Hayley replied.

"Hey! nobody messed with my best friends and gets away with it, you know that better than anybody," Candy replied as she gave Hales a hug but when I turned to Kacey she did a double twist high kick towards Nikki where she slammed herself on the ground and grabbed her by the shirt, hitting her head towards the door outside with this unreadable expression on her face.

"So you think you're so tough do you," Kacey stated where she slammed her on the wall once more "That was for tigger and candy and I also suggest you tell your boyfriend a message for me from my daddy himself as a warning, if you two even try to use me and my friends to get to him; he won't hesitate to ruin you both in the music industry where my god fathers and uncles doesn't enjoy people like you using their favorite girl which is me, I'm their princess, so of course they would make sure if that were to happen again there will be deadly consequences," she stated then slammed her against the wall in the hallway "So if I were you… I would leave **RIGHT NOW** and get the hell out of here where I don't have to look at your ugly face again before the girls and I do real damage to you than we already did, and if you two even try to take us down in the band competition you both are going to go thru much worst then you can't even **IMAGINE! AM I CLEAR!?_"_ **Kacey exclaimed where she slammed her against the wall once more.

**(No answer since Nikki bit her bottom lip to stop whining)**

"I said **ARE WE CLEAR!?"** Kacey exclaimed where she got Nikki to answer as she slammed her against the wall once again leaving us to wince leaving my ex girlfriend to nod "Yes" where her face was full of bruises, scratches and some cuts where I decided to step forward cautiously towards Kacey where I was next to Jake and Hayley.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

"Hey Hales," I told my future girlfriend.

"Yeah," Hayley whispered as she was watching the scene between Kacey and Nikki where Kacey was currently slamming Nikki to the brick wall.

"Are you okay," I asked her since Nikki bit her on the arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine; for a bitch like her she sure bites hard," she replied leaving me to blow on the bite mark leaving her to stare at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Taking the pain away, it looks painful," I told her as I gave her a kiss on her arm where the bite mark was.

"You're sweet," she whispered as we looked up at each other.

"Only towards you," I told her as I gave her a kiss on the lips and sat her on my lap.

That's when I saw Zander walking slowly towards Kacey leaving him to wince then I mouthed him "What are you doing?"

"Stopping her," Zander mouth back where Hales and I watched Zander trying to stop Kacey by punching Nikki still.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you what was that," Kacey stated as she slammed Nikki against the wall where you can see blood from her forehead where we were in the front door from the hallway.

"Y-yes w-we're clear… you... M-made y-your point… j-just let me go…I-I promise … I won't co-come after you… or your f-friends… just st-stop… please…" Nikki answered as she pleaded towards her.

That's when Zander came in between them where I noticed she flinched by his touch leaving me confuse since I wasn't aware she didn't like being touched especially by Zander where he slowly grabbed Kacey's fingers one by one to let her go.

"Ka-Kacey, princess…" Zander stated leaving me to arch my eyebrow at him, knowing full well that Kacey doesn't like being called princess from Zander seeing it made her flinch again leaving him to frown where he continued to talk where he was letting go of her fingers towards Nikki "There you go… see… that wasn't so hard… was it princes… it's okay… just let it go… easy there.." leaving me in surprise that she was actually listening to him that it left me dumbfounded where I looked down where Hales was still hiding her face thru her fingers where she whispered to me.

"What's happening is jellybean still hurting her," Hales whispered as she was hiding thru my shirt leaving me to kiss her on the forehead.

"Zander managed to calm her down," I told her leaving her to look up at the scene "Awe that's so sweet of Zan, they look so cute together,"

"You think so, how can you tell," I told her.

"Mhmm, it's so obvious, but…" where she paused a moment where she spoke up again "I wasn't even aware that Ben was using her, how did Austin find out anyway," she asked leaving me in a puzzle look on my face.

"I have no idea... he must of saw what was happening I suppose and to tell Zander and Kacey no less leaving you, Candy and jellybean beating the crap out of Nikki no less," I explained to her.

That's when I saw Zander grabbed Kacey by the waist walking away backwards about 4 ft away from the door across from us as we held our breath in relief as we watched Nikki leaning against the wall next to us not knowing we were there where I saw Zander grab Kacey by her face to look at him but she wouldn't look at him where she crossed her arms across her chest protectively but then somehow he managed to get Kacey to look at him with that gently look on his face where in return Kacey had this unreadable expression on her face where he spoke up leaving me and Hales to overhear the conversation.

"You can relax now it's over… and I think she got the message so you can stop now… its done princess." Zander replied gently where she flinched once more leaving me and Hales to frown where he notices this and thought it might calm her down by hugging her close and whispering to her ear "It's okay princess… it's over… just .. Let it out... I got you…" where out of nowhere Kacey she harshly got out of his grasp leaving me and Hales in surprise; leaving them to stare at each other then she walked up to Zander in a whisper tone harshly "Don't act like you care or even think about touching me… Ever…" leaving us to frown and walked inside where Hayley follows her to the table leaving me and Zander by ourselves where Nikki was moving away from Kacey since she was holding by the end of the chair seat

**(After 10 long minutes of silence that's when Nikki spoke up still shaken up)**

"Yo-you guys are just l-losers … a-and go-good luck by re-replacing me considering I'm irreplaceable," Nikki smirked even though she was all bruised all over her face.

"Seriously after all that she has the nerve to say that," Hayley mumbled shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know right, girl doesn't know when to quit," I whispered back that's when we both heard Stevie spoke up leaving Zander snap out of his thoughts looking confuse on her response.

"You're wrong and I'm not the one who got up like a pulp by Kacey here along with tigger and candy, and we did find a replacement actually," Stevie stated leaving Hayley to whisper to me.

"You did?" Hayley whispered being confuse like I was

"I wasn't aware of this," I whispered back.

As we starred at her as she continued to talk "Oh and by the way you're replaceable you always were and you always will be and considering tigger, candy and Kacey who just tacked your ass leaving you like this, gives me a right to do this since that's my best friends and my big brother you just mess and used back there and also I never did like you to begin with," Stevie explained leaving her to punch Nikki on the face hard leaving her to fall down where she grabbed her by the shirt and brought her outside and chuckled "Oh and I can't wait till we beat you at the band competition," where she added Kacey's hand move "Peace Out Girl Scout."

"Y-yeah whatever p shh it didn't even hurt," Nikki stated leaving her to wince before she spoke up again "Y-you're going to wish and be-beg me to co-come back j-just you watch," Nikki replied as we watched her got up slowly as she limped away out the door leaving my sister Stevie locked the door behind her and the one upstairs leaving us to cheer leaving Zander and Kacey seeing that they were both quiet.

**Stevie's P.O.V.**

"Man that felt good, I always wanted to punch her in the face for awhile," I replied.

"Same here," Candy replied as she turned to Hales and Kacey "Are you guys okay,"

"Yeah I'm fine," Kacey replied as she wiped the dried blood off her knuckles where Hales bandaged herself on her arm from the bite mark from Nikki.

"I can't believe she bit me, she could have rabies," Hayley commented.

"Yeah but it's not that deep tigger, not like I did," Kacey commented leaving her to smile.

"Whoa multiple girl fights from you guys was SWEET!" Kevin and Nelson exclaimed.

"Who knew you can punch Stevie," Kirby stated leaving Felix to spoke up "I know right but damn, that was pretty crazy we should fix the walls," as we looked around from the damage on the walls.

"Come on Candy let's get the first aid kit it's in my locker, we should get it before the cuts get effective," Hayley commented then turned to Kacey "I'll be right back don't you go anywhere I mean it jellybean," Hayley replied dragging Candy to come with her despite her protest.

"Tigger I don't ne-" Kacey was cut off before she can finish her sentence since tigger and Candy were both already gone leaving her to look for a pillow which she found next o her and put it against her back where she closed her eyes for a moment as she gave a long sigh leaning against the couch.

That's when I looked at her for a moment wondering what's up; after learning that Ben and Nikki both using my brother and Kacey, it made me angry but at the same time I wasn't aware of those news that my brother and best friend know all this where I sat next to her.

"Are you okay, and why didn't you tell me this before," I asked her where she opened her left eye and shrugged.

"I'm fine, and I was going too during our study sessions but you never came and it didn't come up in the conversation until now," she replied where I just blinked my eyes at her.

"Are you sure? And I said I was sorry you forgive me don't you jellybean," I pouted giving her a hug leaving her to sigh along with my puppy dog pout.

"Yeah well… " Kacey stated where she spoke up "It's not like I haven't been in worst situations before," leaving me confuse from her comment that's when my brother came up to us to speak thru our conversation sort of.

"Hey uh Kacey…" my brother stated where I noticed Kacey ignored him since her eyes were close at the moment.

**(No answer-considering Kacey was ignoring him)**

"Kacey…hello earth to princes… anyone there…" Zander replied as he was just right in front her; where she opened her eyes completely startled and snapped out of her thoughts where she made a glare towards my brother leaving me in confuse.

"What is it!? Can't I just have one moment of PEACE without people bugging me so much is that so hard to ask hmm!?" she answered leaving me to blink my eyes at her.

That's when my brother stayed quiet and looked at her for a moment then spoke up "W-well… y-you.." where he coughed awkwardly as he grabbed her arm bringing her by the drums where I casually grabbed a random magazine hoping they didn't noticed I was hearing their conversation.

"What is it with you and Stevie grabbing me by the wrist hmm? It's damn annoying!" Kacey harshly whispered to my brother.

"Well excuse me… for trying to get your attention…since you ignored me when I was calling you're name over and over." my brother whispered back leaving me to arch my eyebrow.

That's when I saw Kacey poked her tongue thru the side as she cringed in annoyance and replied "Well I don't want to talk to you ever thought of that," when she was about to walk away where my brother grabbed her where she sat down on the table in a huff where she was currently on his lap.

"We need to talk, princess," my brother told Kacey as she was tried to get out of his grasp but wouldn't budge.

"We have nothing to talk about," she replied as she looked away.

That's when my brother Zander whispered to her "Sure we do, so what's going on with you."

"Nothing is going on with me so why don't you just let me go," Kacey told him as she tried to get under his grasp where I noticed he looked tense when she kept moving.

"Will you please stop moving," Zander told her.

"No," she replied where I just stared at them wondering what's going on between those two.

"No… you really want to go there princess," my brother stated where he turned her to the side where he was now facing where she was facing the other way like an "X" shape between them when he spoke up "Since that's settled… let's talk huh?'

That's when she looked away from him, grabbing a random magazine curling in a roll where she hit him repeating on the head where he had to let go and leaving him to protest "Hey! Stop hitting me,"

"Ha, now I'm free of your grasp," Kacey poked her tongue at him where she walked away but he followed her anyway "Oh no you don't, we're not even done with this conversation," as she sat down next to me then when he was about to grab her she ducked leaving me to watch the scene with an amuse look on my face where my brother gave me "It's not funny sis," look leaving me to shake my head seeing how that's how they are since we were kids so it wasn't a surprise to me.

"Will you please stop walking away from me when I'm trying to talk to you," my brother exclaimed leaving the rest of us as my brother was chasing after Kacey where she kept moving away from him once he got closer to her.

"I don't have to tell you anything so why don't you just mind your own business focusing on this band of yours and back the hell off okay!" she exclaimed where she moved towards Kevin leaving her once again to walk away from my brother.

"How can you say that you practically tackled her to the ground along with Hales and Candy no less towards the walls where you slammed her body back and forth that's kind of like something to talk about Kacey," Zander told her.

"Well considering she and her boyfriend used me to get thru my daddy I have every right to pummel her to the ground along where she bit tigger on the arm, and tried to tackle me to the ground which she's a lousy girlfriend," she commented which I had to agree with her there.

"Yeah I know but slamming her like you're in a wrestling match since when can you do a double twist high kick right on her face like that," Zander told her.

_"I been wondering myself too actually along with tigger and Candy," _I thought to myself.

"That's for me to know and you not to know so _STOP_ following me," she exclaimed.

"Not when you keep avoiding this why can't you just tell me," Zander told her.

That's when Jake and Kirby decide to intervene between them "Uh guys… "Leaving Kirby to say "Maybe you two should um not fight because we-"where once again Kacey walks away leaving my brother to growl in frustration and said" Stay out of this!"

"Seriously you're not even going to bother to answer me while you keep avoiding this conversation," Zander replied where he finally managed to grab her where they stared at each other.

"Yeah pretty much, because clearly you didn't get the message where you been chasing me like a lunatic when in reality you're the only person who cares about where I just want to be alone for some peace and quiet without people coming in and out where clearly I don't want to be disturbed! But noooooooooooooo you just have to grab me like your sister over there," Kacey pointed at me where I felt offended "I said I was sorry! How many times do I have to say it," leaving her to scoff irritated leaving me to frown and pout.

"Well if you just stop walking away then I wouldn't have to chase you around the room like a lunatic and that's not the point," Zander told her where she looked away once again then grabbed a water bottle, opened the tap and spilled water leaving him soaked where I had to blink my eyes as I heard her say "Well now you do, and it's not like you're my boyfriend or anything when clearly you're not so stop acting like it and back off okay!' leaving me and the rest of us in speechless where my brother just looked dumbfounded where she walked away towards the corner where the stairs where her back against the rail where she got her I Pod to listen to music. That's when Hayley and Cadence came in feeling the tension in the air.

**Haley's P.O.V.**

"Uhh did we interrupt something," I heisted spoke up where I saw Zander soaked and Kacey in the corner looking thru her cell phone and listening to music.

"Umm a bit yeah," Jake commented as he went to check on Zander with a new shirt, and a towel from Felix while me and Candy looked at each other worried where we cautiously walked towards our best friend jellybean.

"Uhh jellybean is everything okayyy?" I heisted asked my best friend Kacey.

"Ask him he wouldn't leave me alone and acting like he's my boyfriend when he's not, so I don't know why he would care to begin with," Kacey commented with a scoff as she pointed at Zander where me and Candy saw Zander starring at her with this look on his face then shook his head as he was talking to Jake, Kirby and Felix.

"O-okayy well give me your hand I got the medicine," I heisted thru my voice hoping she wouldn't yell at me which she hardly does so we're both good I think.

Kacey sighed as she passed me her hand as I nursed her left hand where she put her elbow on her knee where she waited.

"So … umm what happen?" Candy asked.

"He just… he… I just want to st-strangle him by the neck," Kacey commented clearly she was still upset when she did hand signals to strangle him.

"Well … I'm sure you don't want to do that you know since that's our best friend twin and older brother where you defended him along with us after tackling Nikki harsher then the both of us put together," Candy replied.

"Yeah well you know I would do anything for you guys, and that doesn't mean he has to ask why I did that even I don't even know what came over me… I just felt like I was going to snap and hearing her calling us losers, who is she kidding? We're not losers; we're far from that," Kacey told us.

"We were just thinking the same thing," I told her with a smile leaving her to smile a little as she laid her head on my shoulder.

**Zander's P.O.V.**

Once Kacey and I went in different corners we were talking to our friends among ourselves I was just thinking back on what just happen back there… after watching my ex girlfriend Nikki walk away limping with cuts and bruises considering Kacey tackled her and fighting her to the ground along with Hales and Candy and smashing her towards the wall; it just surprised me I mean… I have never seen her overreact like that before… and not only that she just spilled water on me after saying I'm acting like her boyfriend… leaving me speechless because clearly something is really bothering her and … I think I just made it worst … and we never argued not like that before.. where I watched her talking to Hales and Candy as she started to laugh with them … well I think she' starting to feel better leaving me hopeless and confuse with Nikki not being the lead singer and that song that I wrote for Nikki… I really poured my heart on that song… now it's just hopelessly there in my notebook …that's when Jake spoke up snapping me out of my thoughts.

"So… what was that back there," Jake spoke up.

"I don't know… I mean clearly… she's upset… with me," I told her as I put my chin on top of my knee starring at the girls.

"Well yeah… I mean that's… a bit harsh to spill water at you no less, and she was kind of right," Kirby mumbled under his breath leaving me to turn to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked being confused.

"You were kind of acting her boyfriend when you're not, I mean I never seen you guys argue like that before," Felix replied.

I turned back at Kacey then back at the guys and talked in low tones "No I wasn't… was I?"

Jake, Kirby and Felix looked at each other then Jake spoke up "Yeah you kind of were,"

"But that wasn't my intention I just wanted to know what made her tackle her to the ground well… slapping her and high kick her to the face it's like a high kick move she learned from karate or something," I explained.

That left Felix sigh and said" Well… that's because she did learn it from Karate," where we all looked at him.

"How do you know?" Jake asked.

"Because tigger, candy and Kacey take karate classes every Wednesday and Friday after school when they have time," Felix explained.

"I didn't know they took karate," Kirby asked.

Felix shrugged and said" You didn't ask,"

"How do you know about that," Jake asked suspiciously.

"Probably because they used that kind of move for the dance competition and the only reason I know about this because I take karate classes with them," Felix explained.

"Wow…" Kirby commented.

"Yep," Felix replied.

That's when I decided to say something where clearly it was starting to be less tensed then before which I didn't like it to begin with or the silence between us.

"So…" I stated as everybody looked up at me except Kacey who was clearly distracted by her cell phone as I continued to talk "What's the plan now sister dearest since we don't have a lead singer replacement that you just formally told Nikki about," I told my sister.

"Oh… I haven't thought that far, I just wanted her out of the band but I do have a plan though," my sister told me as she stretched her legs on the couch giving me small room so I switched to the chair where the guys followed me along the way.

I just looked at her like she was mental and crazy. I didn't know what to do, we already entered the perform at the Masquerade Theme Dance where you hide your identity under a mask since it's part of the dance theme in three days and now we don't have a lead singer and I just realized I don't have a date leaving me to groan.

"Wow… that's just perfect… I don't even have a date…this day keeps getting better and better," I sarcastically scolded to myself; that's when Kacey spoke up after a long silence leaving me to snap out of my thoughts. I have been doing that a lot lately.

"Well…" Kacey stated where I looked up at her where she paused a bit then spoke up again "It was fun being here and all... but… um… I promised Molly that we would go shopping in like an hour so…" where she was about to continue my sister interrupted her.

"Molly?" Stevie asked.

"Yes Stevie, I am a perf, or did you just forgot that too," Kacey replied with an annoy tone thru her voice.

"Well sorry, it's just when you're not with those two other perfs you seem you know not evil," Stevie explained.

"And plus you can't drive in this condition jellybean," Hayley replied with a worried tone thru her voice.

"Tigger it's only my hand, it's not like the girl can punch or fight considering I just use my high kick towards her face and fought her off… more then I should… and I can drive with one arm what's the big deal," Kacey replied that's when Candy joined in the conversation as well.

"You know she's right," Candy stated as Hayley, Kacey and my sister Stevie looked up at her where Kacey had her eyebrow raised when she continued to talk "I mean whenever you're with the perfs you're like really mean and I'm not saying that because I'm considering the bad girl or whatever the girls call me these days behind my back which I highly care about that and tigger being a cheerleader you don't see bullying her people when she's with Roxanne-the witch no offense tigger,"

Hayley shrugged and replied "Eh she hates me, I can't really defend her since she's not my exactly fan when it comes with cheer leading seeing she wants to kick off the team where I have no intention to do that and plus she's a bitch,"

"Candy I told you I was just acting, I'm not really bullying people I mean I apologized without Molly or Grace on finding out," Kacey explained.

"Well yeah but bulling people isn't the answer and you know that but I have to admit though… when you said you had a backup plan I didn't think you mean by letting out your anger and frustrations towards Nikki I thought you said you didn't know her and when did Ben asked you to the dance I thought you said you didn't have a date hmmm," Hayley asked leaving me to arch my eyebrow at her.

That's when Kacey gave a long sigh as she ran her fingers thru her hair in her right hand and spoke up "Yeah I know it's not the best situation but what can I do, it's not like I have any other choice when it comes with Molly and that wasn't the backup plan to begin with considering I don't know Nikki that well, but considering she used Zander over there," as she pointed at me leaving me to stare at her as she continued to talk "My brother Ace told me if I wanted to let out my frustration or anger I should let it out instead of holding it in and it just happens to be with Nikki who … pissed me off when she was using the both of us… and after she bit you, I gave her my famous high double twist kick just so she would know not to mess with me and my best friends like that and it's not my fault she can't punch or fight back," where she shrugged her shoulders.

Hayley looked at her for a long moment and said" Yeah maybe she's to girly or not an actual fighter like us there jellybean, considering Ace and your dad taught you what they both know and plus the karate and kick boxing lessons actually paid off."

"Well they don't call me daddy's girl for nothing tigger, since my daddy loves me very much," Kacey stated as she looked down at her left hand giving another sigh "My brother isn't going to like this, he warned me I would get hurt but would I listen Nooooooo,"

"That's only because you're very stubborn and picky especially with the guys," Candy spoke up where Kacey was about to protest then Candy to continue to talk "And don't tell me you're not because we all know that's not true and if you're going to let off that frustration and anger all you gotta do is just pack a punch towards the punching bag and you'll be good to go, and Stevie bear is right whenever you're not around the two perfs you seem less evil it's better that you quit now before we head to college," she replied.

"You know … I have been hearing that a lot lately," Kacey replied after thinking a long moment that's when I decided to spoke up in the conversation where I was between my sister and Kacey no less leaving her to move away from me; where she got closer to tigger leaving her confuse.

"Uhh ladies, sorry to interrupt you're um meaningful conversations but uh we're in a crisis here and Gravity 6 needs its sixth member so if you guys have any ideas that would be great so…" I stated where I looked over at my sister where she gave me a smile with an "I have an idea" smile that always seem to creep me out and then look back at Kacey.

"How about Kacey become our lead singer," my sister Stevie suggested and before anyone can talk; out of nowhere Kacey reaction left us caught off guard especially me since I was next to her and become dumbfounded on what she just said.

"I'm sorry did you just say me, being your lead singer," Kacey stated shaking her head "no" furiously where she continued to talk leaving me to stare at her as she walked away from Stevie where she faces us waving her right arm dramatically "What! No Way! I'm not doing that over my dead body! Where you have to go thru a Longgggggg line to get me and my stubbornness because there's no way in hell I'm doing it! Nada, Zip, Zilch and just because you're in this band Stevie that doesn't mean I have to be in it too which is why we have different qualities on what we like to do you like to play the bass guitar while me I like to sing and dance just for fun, there's no way I'm doing that just because you asked me too it's not going to happen missy!" Kacey exclaimed as she walked away from my sister leaving her to follow her.

"Oh come on Kacey, I heard you sing before and dance no less and you're like amazing, pretty pleaseeee on crème cheese icing brownies on top that you love oh so much prettttty please," my sister Stevie stated as she was practically begging Kacey with both her arms together where Kacey furiously shakes her head "no" leaving Kacey to continue to talk "No I'm not doing it Stevie not even in a million years or my favorite snack in the whole wide world is going to convince me otherwise so forget it, you may of soften me up with that before but not this time and I refuse! No and that's Final!No! Stop it Stevie you're embarrassing yourself here," she protested trying to get away from my sister but my sister managed to hug her legs together by dragging herself along the way leaving Hayley and Cadence to giggle on the scene.

"Oh you think this is funny, it's not funny tigger, candy please help me," Kacey told me with her pleading look.

"What do you want to us to do jellybean, it's obvious she's wants you to help her I mean look at this face," Hayley stated as she showed my sister's pleading puppy dog look towards Kacey where she continued to talk "It's so cuteeeeeee,"

"You're no help tigger and you're suppose to my best friend," Kacey protested trying to get away from Stevie's grip which left her to fall down leaving her to say "Ahhh" while the rest of us watching the scene.

"Oh come on jellybean what's the worst that can happen, I mean it's not like you haven't sang or dance with us before since we're in the dance squad one more activity couldn't hurt," Candy as she coughed herself to calm herself down from laughing and continued to talk "And plus Molly doesn't even like you so what's the big deal,"

"While you don't even like her, it's not like you guys are friends or anything," Hayley finished the sentence after Candy with both their puppy dog look along with my sister Stevie who is still holding onto Kacey's legs.

"Ohhhh nooo," Kacey stated as she shakes her head "no" furiously where she spoke up "That's not the point you guys I'm not going to do it… and no… not that look anything but that look you know I can't resist those puppy dog look I invented that," she pleaded towards Hayley and Candy.

"Which is why we knew you can't resist them you loveeee us come on jellybean you know you want to help our best friend where the guys are more than happy to join their band aren't you guys," Hayley replied as she narrowed towards us guys.

"Yeah," "Sure" "Of course," "Most defiantly," "Yep," from Nelson, Felix, Kevin, Jake, and Kirby leaving me to arched my eyebrow towards the guys.

"No way! I'm still not doing it, you can't make me," Kacey exclaimed as she tried to once again off of my sister's grasp leaving us to chuckle on the scene where she glared at us mostly at me.

"What you think this is funny as soon as I get off of your sister Zander you're going to be next, with another bottle of this juice right here," Kacey exclaimed where she got the nearest drink next to her.

"Don't hurt us," Kevin and Nelson hid behind me leaving me to say "Get off me guys, and… what's wrong joining our band."

"See… even Zander wants you to join you the band," Hayley commented leaving Stevie to say "I mean it's not like you hate him or anything right," where she gave me a glare like she wanted to burn my face to a hole.

"You wouldn't hurt us would you Kace," Jake commented who hid behind me along with Felix leaving him to say "Jake really,"

"Well she said she was going to hurt us," Jake commented back.

"Jellybean you wouldn't want to hurt Zander do you," Felix asked where in return she gave him a glare leaving him to gulp behind me as I gave a sigh with these guys.

"Pleaseeeeeee jellybean you know being in the band isn't so bad you know pleaseeeeeee prettttttty pleaseeeeeeeeee," Candy gave her another puppy dog look.

"Oh my god guys this isn't funny plus the guys against 1 are so not fair," Kacey exclaimed leaving us to turn to us "Well what are you guys standing there for HELP ME!"

"Well… I'm sure if you just agree to join the band you wouldn't be in this situation," Kevin spoke up hiding behind me leaving me to shake my head.

"Kevin, can you come here for a second," Kacey commented with her sweet smile leaving him too cautiously to come over towards her where she grabbed him by the collar where he widen his eyes.

**"IF YOU DO NOT HELP ME OR HELP ME GOD,** I will personally Hurt you and the guys like I did with Nikki when I clearly **DO NOT** and **I Repeat DO NOT** want to be in this band capishe!" Kacey glaring at Kevin to gulp shaking his head trying to help but Stevie or the girls glared at him leaving him to yelp not sure what to do.

"Sorry Kace, their strong," Kevin mumbled leaving her to close her eyes as she pushed her head back and then looked at her friends for a long moment.

"This isn't funny guys and Stevie will you please get off of me I have to meet up with Molly," Kacey explained.

"Not until you agree to be in the band," Stevie spoke up leaving Kacey to say "I told you I'm not being the lead singer how many times do I have to repeat myself to make it go thru that stubborn head of yours,"

"Then I guess you're going to be stuck here with us for awhile till you agree thru your stubborn head of yours," Stevie replied.

"And besides you heard the guys they all want you to join the band, and besides Molly doesn't have any say in the matter since you're practically the leader to begin with," Hayley explained.

_"Wow… their very good…even I considered letting her in the band … you know once me and her talk by ourselves… but I have to admit though…Kacey being in the band wouldn't be that band I mean I did hear her sing once… but there's just one problem… the song I wrote for Nikki would be kind of weird for Kacey to sing,"_ as I thought to myself.

While I was deep into my thoughts I didn't even hear any protest from Kacey who looked deep in her thoughts as well after she stopped struggling for awhile as Hayley, Candy and my sister starred at her with their puppy dog look while my sister was still holding onto her legs which made her sigh as she ran her fingers thru her hair "Well… I guess that's true… considering we're kind of acquaintances arch rival friendly friend kind of way…" which made me snapped out of my thoughts.

"Whoa whoa, wait a second doesn't anybody want to ask my opinion or how I feel about this or better yet the rest of the band about this," I asked.

"Nope not really since you and the guys agreed for her to join the band awhile ago," my sister retorted considering she's still hugging Kacey's legs still.

"But Nikki and I already wrote the song together which meant especially for her I can't just have princess here sing it," as I turned to Kacey who was still currently on the floor with this unreadable expression on her face which I wasn't sure I was hurting her feelings or could be something else but I didn't that far ahead seeing I continued to talk "No offense princess but I never heard you sing before so how can I actually let you in the band when neither of us heard you sing except the girls," I explained.

"That's not true," Jake who spoke up where everybody looked up at him where he continued to talk ignoring the stares "I mean just the other day you were just telling me how amaz-" who got cut off by Kirby where he dragged him off to the corner which made me blink my eyes a bit.

"Never heard her sing huh?" my sister Stevie asked as she arched my eyebrow at him which I ignored that since I coughed awkwardly and said" Even if I did… which I didn't by the way," telling towards Jake giving him "I'm so getting you for this later," look where he looked away whistling and continued to talk "I still can't have her sing the song it would be weird… considering it's for Nikki and not for princess over here," as I looked away coughing awkwardly that's when I heard Felix spoke up from the conversation.

"Okay then how about this," Felix stated as he continued to talk leaving us to look at him "You and Kacey can work together to write a new song so that way if the song is better than the one you wrote with Nikki then Kacey's in and if not then she's not in does that work with everybody," leaving my sister to comment towards me and Kacey "Does that work with you Kace, and big brother Casanova over there,"

"Actually… it does." I told them as I looked at the guys who nodded in agreement leaving the girls to nod as well leaving Kacey sitting there on the floor in silent since she hasn't replied yet.

"Well it's settled and we all agree then; so tomorrow after school you two will come here and write a new song together and it better be done by 6:45 which is where my shift Danny Mango's end and I'll be coming here to hear the song that you guys wrote okay," Stevie stated leaving me to and Kacey quiet which I'm guessing it's a silent agreement between us where she continued to talk "Good since that is done how about a free smoothie on the house since I'm currently on a good mood now," where she finally lets go of Kacey leaving her to mumble under her breath "Oh now she's lets go," to wipe the dust off her clothes and stared at my sister for a moment then walked up to me leaving me to walk backwards a bit since I wasn't aware she was in front of me till now.

That's when she whispered to me "She wasn't serious about this right?"

I looked at her for a long moment who not that long ago threw water at me who just happens to be my twin and sister's best friend then looked back at my sister who had this determined look on her face leaving me to sigh and whispered back "Oh she's very serious, I'm sorry she dragged you into this princess,"

That's when she had her unreadable expression once again then walked away leaving me to frown as I watched her walking towards Hales, Candy and my sister and spoke up "Hey guys… I'm going to head out now… since Molly is waiting for me …" leaving my sister confuse.

"You're not going to join us for a free smoothie, I'll make your favorite my treat," my sister asked softly look in her eyes.

That's when she looked away as she crossed her arms protectively as she gave a long sigh and spoke up "Nah… I'm not really in the mood, you guys go without me… or else I'm going to be late meeting up with Molly… I'll uh… see you guys later," that's when she walked away leaving the rest of us confuse where I watched her walk away leaning against the wall where I heard Hayley whisper to Candy.

"Candy, what was that about?" Hayley whispered.

"I don't know… you think we went a little too far," Candy whispered back.

"Maybe… if I known it would make her upset we wouldn't be doing that," Hayley whispered as they both watched Kacey got inside leaving me to sigh where my sister Stevie spoke up "Come on guys let's go,"

Hayley and Cadence looked at each other then sighed as they both followed Stevie towards Jake's, Kirby's and my car considering it wouldn't fit in my car since it could hold 4 people so we had to split up as we drove off towards the mall where Stevie will be serving us a free smoothie.

_"We can all have one after a day we had,"_ I thought to myself.

****End of Chapter Two****

**So what do you think? Like it love it? Let me know what you think? What's going to happen in the Masquerade Theme Dance this weekend? Hopefully I'll have some reviews to continue this; let me know what you think? Don't forget to read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hidden Truth

**Chapter Three: The Hidden Truth**

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ.

_Later that night… Kacey just got home after meeting up with Molly at the mall where they were both looking for dresses for the Masquerade Theme Dance in Saturday where she was greeted by her older brother Ace, who was carrying Skylar and Paxton on both arms._

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ.

**Kacey's P.O.V.**

"I'm home," I replied as I was heading to the living room where I saw my big brother Ace holding the twins who are our younger brother and sister giggling.

"Hey cookie, did you just got back," my brother Ace greeted me with a hug as I carried Paxton where he carried Skylar as we sat down on the couch as I put my bags on the floor.

"Yeah just got back from the mall, I got my dress for the Masquerade Theme Dance this weekend," I told him as I gave a long sigh as I was bouncing Paxton on my lap leaving him to giggle.

"Oh yeah let me see," Ace replied as I unzipped the dress coat, showing a light violet purple and pink dress with ruffles on the side which is a strapless kind of dress with a scarf hold with it along with my mask and everything.

"Looks beautiful can't wait to see you in it cookie," Ace replied.

"Thanks Kuya." I whispered as he sat next to me with Skylar on his lap.

"Why the long face cookie," Ace asked.

"Stevie asked me to join the band," I told him where he knew how I felt about that.

"Oh yeah and what happen." Ace replied as he put down Skylar and Paxton inside their play pen where they were playing with their toys.

"Well I told her I didn't want too but she wouldn't budge… because she's so stubborn along with tigger and candy, including the guys no less begging as well with their puppy dog look I invented that look," I explained leaving him to chuckle.

"It's not funny Kuya, I mean I don't want anything to do with the band… she just won't listen to me and put me on the spot like that... where she would assume I would just join because she's in it with Zander. It doesn't' work that way, just because I sing and dance that doesn't mean I want the whole world to know," I told him leaving me to pout as he gave me a one arm hug.

"I know cookie, I'm sure if you talked to her then you wouldn't feeling this way right now," Ace explained leaving me to look up at my brother.

"It's not my fault she put me on the spot like that, and spending all her free time towards the band instead of hanging out with me, tigger and Candy. I mean I hardly get to see her Kuya… it's bad enough as it is… and with our vacation in a couple of weeks… I mean what am I suppose to do when we're supposed to be having fun and I'm not having fun… at all… and I just miss her you know," I explained.

"I know you do, it's not like she's going anywhere and it seems to me that if she spends all her free time at the band instead of you guys you should tell her that, tell her how you feel instead of holding it in or else it would pile up and tear you up and blurt things that she wouldn't know what's going on and once you do I'm sure you'll feel a whole lot better I guarantee that and you don't want to break a good friendship do you?" he told me.

"No of course not, she's my best friend," I whispered to him as I was still pouting as he told me this.

"Then you should tell her, I mean really talk to her cookie, look at her in the eyes and tell her how you feel and if she won't listen then make her listen I mean really make her listen cookie," Ace told me.

I paused for a moment thinking what he just said as I nodded at this "Okay I'll tell her,"

"Good now come on let's get the twins and eat dinner and then take them to bed upstairs afterwards," Ace told me.

"Okay," I answered.

"Oh I have been meaning to ask you what happen to your hand." Ace asked.

I looked down on my left hand and shrugged a small lie not wanting him to worry "I went to the gym this past week and ended up hurting my hand by punching the punch bag harder then I should," I told him.

"Gotcha so what do you want to eat for dinner," Ace asked as she looked thru the fridge.

"What's there to eat?" I asked.

"Hmmm well I can make some pasta," Ace told me.

"Sounds delicious I'll help," I offered as I was getting the ingredients together as we both put the twins in their high chair as they watched us cook pasta where we started to catch up to talk.

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ.

_About an half hour later Ace and Kacey managed to make Alfredo Pasta on of Kacey's favorite pasta dishes where they finished and washed the dishes to wash up and carried the twins upstairs to put them to bed after they changed their footie's pajamas and diapers so they can be squeaky clean._

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ.

"Wow that was a good dinner, we make a good team don't we cookie," Ace told me after he made a burp.

"Yeah we do," I told him as I drank some lemonade.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow after school," Ace asked.

"Well … I'm suppose to help Zander with the new song for the dance in Saturday… but I don't know if…" I stated till Ace interrupted me with a serious look "Cookie,"

"Hmm," as I was playing with Paxton by bouncing him up and down.

"You should help him," Ace replied leaving me to protest but he stopped me by continued to talk "Like I said, this is part of "talking" that you should on and maybe I don't know… you and Zander will get along or something,"

"Maybe… but I still don't want too thought," I told him.

"I know but try for me please," Ace told me leaving me to sigh.

"Oh alright… just for you… only because you're my favorite big brother," I told him giving him a small smile.

"Well I'm your only big brother cookie, besides the twins of course," Ace answered.

"Of course," I told him as I nodded knowing this.

"Well we better head upstairs it's way past their bedtime, you take Skye and I'll take Pax to change their pajamas this time," he told me.

"Kay," I told him as we heading upstairs after we cleaned up and washed the dishes.

"Alright, time for you to sleep baby girl," I whispered to Skye where she yawned and blink her eyes innocently as I changed her diapers and cleaned her up.

"Do you think I should write a song with Zander Skye," I asked her as she looked up curiously then giggled.

"Yeah I thought you might say that, up you go," I told her as I changed her into her footie's pajamas that I bought her recently which looked pretty damn cute.

"Let's sing your bed time song hmm," I told her as I patted her gently on the back as I opened the window a little bit to give the room some air as I hummed "You're my sunshine," not noticing that Zander was watching me singing to Skye thru their family window across from the twins room.

_"You're my sunshine"_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night, dear as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms._

_When I awoke, dear I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and I cried._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_If you will only say the same_

_But if you leave me to love another_

_You'll regret it all one day._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Please.. don't take my sunshine away…_

_Please.. don't take my sunshine away…_

When I finished humming her bedtime song as I looked at my little sister sound asleep as I put her inside her crib next to Paxton's crib and whispered "Night my babies, you're Ateh loves you so much… I wish daddy was here to say good night to you… see you in the morning… as I tip toed backwards as I closed the door quietly behind me.

"Night Kuya," I whispered where he saw me heading towards my room.

"Night cookie," he replied.

After I brushed my teeth I went to my room as I lay in my bed being lazy since I wasn't in the mood to change at the moment then got up as I stretched my arms a bit as I gave a yawn.

"Hmm… to wear…" I mumbled as I looked thru my closet not knowing that Zander's light in his room was on where he was still up.

"Guess I'm wearing my night gown this time," I thought to myself as I took my clothes off that's when I felt someone starring at me and when I slowly turned to my right; there was Zander where his eyes widen where he was about to say something but instead of me screaming I closed the blinds quickly feeling a blush thru my cheeks.

_"Oh… my … god…"_ I thought to myself as I shook my head furiously as I felt my heart raced a bit.

"Hmm that's weird… why would my-"I mumbled to myself as I shook my head as I continued to change where my shadow thru the blinds wasn't helping on Zander's part.

**Zander's P.O.V.**

"Hey Zander you awake," Stevie peeked thru my bedroom door.

"Yeah I'm awake," I told her.

"Are you okay?" she asked me cautiously.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" I asked ignoring the fact that her best friend spilled water on me a few hrs ago.

"Oh I don't know… probably because Kace threw water at you, I mean what was that about anyway?" Stevie asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I just wanted to know why… she…" I stated as I gave a long sigh where I casually changed the subject as I continued to talk "Are you sure this is a good idea I mean it seems that princess doesn't to be our lead singer,"

"Trust me Zander she does. I know her better than anybody I mean why wouldn't she? She loves to sing and dance. I seen her and apparently you did too," she told me as she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Wh-what no I didn't," I denied this where she gave me a look.

"Yes you did, I saw you," she told me.

"When," I told her who's obviously surprised by this.

My sister shrugged her shoulder as she spoke up "Whenever me and Kacey have sleepovers sometimes I would sneak up behind you without making any noise then acting casually that I didn't see anything."

I just looked at her then said" Right, well we better head to bed, we got school tomorrow,"

"Yeah I know, good night Zan," my sister replied.

"Night, love you sis," I told her.

"Love you too," she replied as soon as she left I decided to change into my pajamas where I saw Kacey's reflection thru my mirror as I turned away where she took off her tang top leaving her in her purple lace bra and underwear then she slowly turned towards my way where she saw me widen my eyes in shock and just when I was about to say something that's when she closed the blinds leaving me in shock since I couldn't seem to move at the moment.

_"Whoa… I did not just saw Kacey in her … underwear and bra… nope not me… no sireee, nope not me,"_ as I denied this to myself as I continued to change that's where I can see her thru the blinds leaving me to stare at her wondering what she's doing that's when I continued to stare then she peeked thru her blinds just a little where I just looked away hoping she didn't noticed but it's obvious she did so I decided to open my window where she opened hers.

Just when I was about to say something I felt my phone vibrate where she leaned against the side of the wall where I looked at her pointing at her then to my phone where she nodded.

"Just so you're clear… that **DIDN'T**happen and we will NEVER talk about this **EVER!"** she replied with a glare towards me again so I decided to text her back wondering how she got my number.

"Fine… by the way… how did you get my number?" I text her back and added another message "Nice bra and underwear princess looks pretty sexy on you," hiding my smirk when she saw that text I could of sworn she blushed and was about to scream but instead she grabbed a random rock towards my head.

"Ow… I may have deserved that," I mumbled then felt my phone vibrate.

"Shut up… and I got a lot of ways so don't worry about it I wasn't planning on saving your number anyway… "she replied then felt another vibrate came on "And just so you know you deserve that and wipe that smirk off your face… night Zander…"

"How did she-"I mumbled as I shook my head and text her back "Night princess, you should save it just in case," where I felt another vibrate.

Stop calling me that… and why should I save your number it's not like we're friends?" she text me back leaving me to chuckle and gave her a text.

"Why should I that's been your nickname since you were a kid and get used to it and of course we're friends so you might as well save it… I already saved yours so you might as well saved mine?" I text her back where I closed the window after that. Just when I was about to go to bed; my phone vibrate.

**_[Emotion smiley rolls eyes]_** yeah whatever… I'm going to bed and please wipe that smirk of your face, I'm going to make sure that I closed my blinds for now on," she text me back leaving me to chuckle then text back.

"How would you know I'm smirking princess, and it's not like I don't see you checking me out when I don't have my shirt off," I text her back.

"How would you know I been checking you out, maybe I was checking out Kevin you ever thought of that, and good night… "she text me back leaving me to blink my eyes and groaned in frustration and mumbled under my breath "Oh who am I kidding, I just saw her- oh jeez" as I groaned where I felt my hard on and laid down on my stomach hoping it wouldn't go up after a perfect view on what I just saw.

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ.

_The next day, during lunch after a long night that Kacey couldn't sleep that well that Kacey, Hayley, and Candy along with two girls were in dance practice for their dance performance that's coming up in a few weeks in Friday along with tomorrow night for the football game half time just for fun._

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ.

**Hayley's P.O.V.**

"Okay girls let's start at the top one more time okay jellybean from the top," I told the girls.

"Sure alright," Kacey said as she yawned as she shook her head as the music starts for us to keep us dancing.

**_"Something got a Hold of Me"_**

**_(originally by Etta James-performed by Christina Aguilera)_**

**[Kacey]**

_Ohhh ohhh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah (yeah)_

_Ohh I got a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before, no no (yeah)_

_And I … just gotta tell you right that I (oooh)_

_I believe, I really do believe that_

_Something's got a hold on me, yeah (oh it must be love)_

_Oohoh, something's got a hold on me right now, child (oh it must be love)_

_Let me tell you now_

_I got a feeling, I feel so strange_

_Everything about seems to have changed_

_Step by step, I got a brand new walk_

_I even sound sweeter when I talk_

I watched from the other side where a small crowd started to gather but I didn't think of it since I kept on dancing seeing that I should be used to this kind of thing where mine and Candy's turn to sing along with jellybean.

_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I said baby_

_Oh it must be love (you know it must be love)_

_Let me tell you now_

_Something's got a hold on me (oh it must be love)_

_Oohoh, something's got a hold on me right now (oh it must be love)_

_Let me tell you now_

_I never felt like this before_

_Something's got a hold on me that won't let go_

_I believe I'd die if I only could_

_I sure feel strong but it sure feels good_

_I said oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I said baby_

_Oh it must be love (you know it must be love)_

That's when Kacey starts to walk towards the bleachers as she starts to sing her heart out, leaving me and Candy along with Chloe and Zoe in the background since we all decided that Kacey can be the lead singer since we're just having fun at the moment.

_Let me tell you_

_My heart feels heavy, my feet feel light_

_I shake all over, but I feel alright_

_I never felt like this before_

_Something's got a hold on me that won't let go_

_I never thought it could happen to me_

_Got me heavy without the misery_

_I never thought it could be this way_

_Love's sure gonna put a hurting on me_

_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I said baby_

_Oh it must be love (you know it must be love)_

_Yeah he walks like love (you know he walks like love)_

_He talks like love (you know he talks like love)_

_Makes me feel alright (makes you feel alright_

_In the middle of the night (in the middle of the night)_

**Kacey**

**[sings in the high note along with Candy and I]**

_Na, na, la la (na na la la)_

_Na na la la (na na la la)_

_Ooh yeah yeah (oh oh oh)_

_Hey, yeah yeah yeah ahhh_

"Alright girls that was good, we just need to do a couple of other songs to try and pick what we should for the half time tomorrow night, we have to make this perfect, okay jellybean, candy let's start in formation, while Zoe and Chloe you guys go between me and Candy where jellybean is going to be in the middle between all of us, hey Felix hit it up the next song would you," I told Felix along with the girls _(a/n: Hales, Candy and Stevie call Kacey either jellybean or bubblebee depending on their nickname in case you get confuse)_

"You got it tigger, let's rock this joint what song you girls want to try," Felix asked talking thru his head phones as we started the next song not knowing that Jake, Kirby and Zander were going to a different directions to watch us dance just for fun inside the gym.

"Hmm let's try Livin It Up by Ciara ft Nicki Manaj after we take a break," Chloe suggested.

"Yeah sounds good let's take a 10 minute break," I told the girls along with Felix who was putting the next song in his iPod speakers.

"Oh shoot tigger, Cho and I have to go after this," Zoe told me leaving me to nod at this.

"Okay how about we start to warm up and you guys can go ahead and get ready for your next class while candy, jellybean, and I start some new dance moves for this song and we'll let know what we came up with," I suggested.

"Are you sure I mean we can always stay and miss class if we wanted too," Chloe told us.

"Don't worry we got this and we're sure about it we'll even text you if we came up with anything," Kacey told her.

"Well alright just let text us and let us know what new moves for tomorrow night and we'll go from there," Chloe told us.

"We promise we will," Candy replied as we gave them a hug as we watched Chloe and Zoey heading to the lockers to change then heading back to their 5th period since the bell rang for lunch which was officially over for the students to head to their next class while me, candy and jellybean along with Felix didn't had any classes so we just stayed at the gym since we're all seniors while Chloe and Zoey were sophomores so it was okay for us to stay behind.

"Alright girls how should we do this," I told her.

"Hmm how about we just dance for fun and we'll go from there," Kacey suggested.

"Sounds good to me, hey Felix," Candy replied.

"Yeah candy what's up?" Felix replied thru his head phones.

"We're going to try out some dance moves and we'll let you know when we're ready okay," Candy explained.

"You got it Candy," Felix told us.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

"Oh there you are Zan, where you been we been looking for you everywhere man," Kirby asked.

"Oh I went to get something for Stevie," Zander stated as he got a box of crème cheese icing brownies who I knew who's favorite dessert that was which left me to raise my eyebrows at him.

"Are those for who I think it's for?" I asked.

"Yeah… I hardly doubt princess would even listen to me… we hardly talk… you know that," Zander explained as he sat down on the lunch tables as everybody was heading inside to their next class in 5th period.

"Yeah but if she joins the band then you guys will have plenty of time to talk you know like write new songs or I don't know," Kirby explained as he was trying to think of something but I interrupted him by hearing a sound of music from the gym.

"Uh guys what's that sound coming from?" I asked.

"Sounds like music coming from the gym over there where Felix told us to meet up come on," Kirby replied as he pointed at the gym where I knew Hayley, Candy and Kacey were in dance practice for their dance competition that's coming up in a few weeks from Friday and for the half time at the football game tomorrow night."

"Well come on we better head over there before we get in trouble," Zander suggested as we raced to the gym where Kirby whispered to us "I know a short cut come on; they are just barely getting ready,"

"Ready for what?" Zander asked.

"You'll see, come on guys what are we just standing there let's go," I told him as I grabbed Zander on the arm as we walked to the shortcut where Kirby was showing us.

So when we heading inside the gym behind the bleachers where we saw Kacey, Hayley and Candy doing some warm ups and two other girls Chloe and Zoey where they were heading back to the lockers. I guess they had a 5th period class leaving Hayley, Kace and Candy by themselves seeing they don't have a class either like us.

"Okay so let's try like this," Hayley stated as she lifted her left arm then moved her right leg swinging her hips back and forth to the right where Kacey did a twist with a back flip then Candy did a cart wheel leaving us dumbfounded.

"That was fun, we should do that in the competition," Kacey suggested after she gave a yawn.

"You been yawning all day are you sure you're not a bit tired jellybean," Hayley asked.

"I'm fine, just didn't sleep that much due to… um… something," Kacey mumbled under her breath.

"Are you sure," Candy replied leaving Kacey to nod

"Alright; we should show that to Cho and Zoe they can do the cartwheel with Candy then me and you can do the twist with our left arm swinging our hips like in a country kind of way," Hayley replied.

"Perfect then you guys can do the twist swirl back flip we just need guys to catch us, do you know anyone who would do that," Candy suggested.

"Hmmm," Hayley did her thinking face and shook her head then turned to Kacey "Do you know anyone who would be able to catch us jellybean," leaving Kacey to yawn once again.

"I'm sure I can get my cousins to volunteer or something," Kacey explained after she gave another yawn that Hayley gave her some water.

"Are you sure you didn't stay up late or something," Hayley asked.

"I'll be fine tigger, here let me try something," Kacey replied where she stretched her arms a bit and did a back flip with a twist in the air leaving us in awe.

"Nice move jellybean did you just came up with that," Hayley asked her.

"Actually I did," Kacey stated then spoke up in whisper tones "hey tigger, candy I have to tell you something," leaving me in curiously where I noticed Zander was blushing looking away where I whispered to him "Hey what's up with you?"

"Uhhh nothing, nothing at all," Zander explained as he shook his head furiously.

"You sure because you're blushing really red right now," Kirby explained.

"O-okay maybe something may of happen that it wasn't my fault," Zander stated as he coughed awkwardly as he sat down on the bleachers.

"Well what happen," I asked.

**Cadence P.O.V.**

"Well what happen," I whispered to jellybean where she was blushing and mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you," Hayley replied.

That's when Kacey closed her eyes and replied in low tones "Zander saw me changing to my pajamas in my bra and underwear,"

"HE DID WHAT," Hayley gasp in shocked and exclaimed where I noticed the guys cringe leaving Jake to whisper to Zander wondering if we knew. Of course we knew we're her best friends. We never keep secrets from each other.

"Yeah… which is probably why I haven't slept that well last night tigger, it's not that big of a deal... I mean of course it is but, it's not like he purposely did that on purpose unless he did… my head hurts," Kacey replied as she was talking to herself along the way leaving me to chuckle.

"I'm sure it wasn't on purpose it's not like we haven't seen the guys shirtless without their knowledge," I told them as I shrugged.

"That's true," Hayley commented without knowing that the guys are here watching us.

"Hey Felix we're ready to start now," I told him

"You got it Candy," Felix answered back where the song was about to start.

That's when I heard Kirby commented "You're in big trouble dude,"

"_Hell yeah he is, psssh how can he not be," _as I thought to myself.

"Yep we're good to go Felix," Hayley explained as she whispered to the both of us leaving us back into positions.

**Livin it Up- Ciara ft Nicki Minaj**

_[Kacey's verse]_

_Ohh yeahh yeahh_

_I don't believe in much but I believe in you_

_I don't believe I care cause I don't follow rules_

_I see a star so bright; no one could have been that blind_

_No one can crush you out but you_

**[Kacey-pre-Chorus]**

_And I, I, I_

_Living on the world turning_

_And I, I, I_

_I'ma be giving mine_

_And I, I, I_

_I'll be wrong if I don't try_

_I don't know when my next move is coming_

_All I know is I'll be running_

That's when we were doing different moves that left Kirby, Zander and Jake jaws dropped at what we can do leaving tigger to sing after the verse swinging our hips back and forth with some back flips in gymnastic moves.

**[Kacey, Hayley, and Cadence-chorus]**

_I, I, I, I'll be living up_

_I'll be living up_

_I, I, I, I'll be throwing it up_

_I'll be throwing it up_

_I, I, I, I'll be playing it cool_

_Cause a girl's gonna do_

_What a girl's gonna do_

_Making up my own rules_

_Ola Ola eh (x4)_

**[Hayley Verse]**

_I had my doubts in love but I know it's true (yeah, yeah)_

_I don't have many friends but I got you_

_You are a walking God, you are a secret ball?_

_Something no one can take from you_

**_[Hayley-pre-chorus]_**

_And I, I, I_

_Living on the world turning_

_And I, I, I,_

_I'ma be giving mine_

_And I, I, i_

_I'll be wrong if I don't try_

_I don't know when my next move is coming_

_All I know is I'll be running_

**_[Hayley, Cadence and Kacey-chorus]_**

_I, I, I, I'll be living up,_

_I'll be living up_

_I,I, I, I'll be throwing it up_

_I'll be throwing it up_

_I, I, I, I'll be playing it cool,_

_Cause a girl's gonna do_

_What a girls' gonna do_

_Making up my own rules_

that's when I overheard the guys conversation since I'm half monster but, I'm pretty sure Felix, Jake and Kirby knew this, the only ones who doesn't know is just Zander, Stevie, Kevin and Nelson since we're all from the Troop where the girls were completely unaware that Jake, Kirby and Zander were inside so I just made it like I didn't noticed this even though I knew about it _(a/n: in case you get confuse Cadence is half monster so of course she can hear their conversation during their dance practice)_

"Well you know they are quite fit," Zander commented leaving me to chuckle knowing full well on how fit we were. I mean hello we're in a dance squad.

"Yeah, if they even dance that song basically the whole school of guys will want to get with them," Jake commented where I could have sworn I heard jealously thru his voice.

"Well you know what they say," Kirby commented where they both looked at him.

"And what do they say Kirbs," Jake commented.

"Just ignore them Jay, I mean what can they do besides little comments," Zander trying to calm Jake down which I knew this from experience that Hales and I wouldn't let anything jeopardize our relationship with the guys even if we kept a few secrets from them.

"Well I don't see you complaining Zan, since you saw her changing last night," Kirby smirked at Zander leaving me to shake my head.

_"I knew he had a thing for jellybean, I just knew it,"_ I thought to myself.

"Shut up Kirbs," Zander mumbled.

"Yeah that's what thought man, I mean it's so obvious" Kirby explained leaving me to raise my eyebrow at him.

"And what about you Kirbs, I don't see you complaining especially towards Candy," Jake replied leaving me to giggle to myself not wanting them to know.

"It's not like Candy has some moves like that, " Kirby explained.

_"Oh we'll see about that richy rich,"_ I thought to myself, as I continued to think _"Let's see how you like it when it's my turn after this verse,"_

_[Kacey's verse]_

_I told Cici I was getting there_

_I told the bitches can't see and don't reckon her_

_I told her if you got in there there's not letting up_

_See they could kick you when you're down but you're getting up_

_See ain't a man that could block what God bless._

_So if a chick wanna try she a hot mess_

_'Cause this one is for the girl's making progress_

_See I'm a monster, no I'm not a Loch Ness_

_Put my put my put my work ethic damn in that lock next_

_That's why this little tree girl get the top checks._

_Went from watching niggas cook up in the pyrex_

_But now I rock, jets, meeting with the tops rock_

_[Cadence-bridge]_

_I'ma live life to the fullest_

_I'll be speeding like a bullet_

_I'ma be rolling like a train_

_I'll be dancing in the rain_

**[Cadence, Hayley and Kacey-Chorus]**

_I, I, I, I'll be living up_

_I'll be living up_

_I, I, I, I'll be throwing it up_

_I'll be throwing it up_

_I, I, I, I'll be playing it cool_

_Cause a girl's gonna do_

_What a girl's gonna do_

_Making up my own rules_

_Ola Ola eh (x8)_

That's when the guys cheered for us leaving the girls including me to stare at them in shock mostly Hales and I as for jellybean that was uh a different story considering what happen between her and Zander leaving me in disappoint.

"Jake," Hayley said in horror in her eyes where I spoke up casually "How long were you guys here for?"

"We-well we-" Jake stated not knowing what to say then Felix intervene in their conversation "Sorry girls, it must of slipped my mind, I asked them to come over hope that's alright since we all don't have classes in 5th and 6th period," casually as I raised my eyebrow at him leaving him to sheepishly scratched his head behind his head leaving me to sigh.

**Kirby's P.O.V.**

The girls looked at Felix leaving Kacey to shrug her shoulders and replied "Well it's not like they haven't spied before… " as she narrowed her eyes towards Zander leaving him to gulp then continued to talk "But… if they even try to distract us their out, lasta vista outtie," leaving me to blink my eyes towards her.

"What do you mean we practically cheered you guys on," Jake protested as we got down the bleachers where Zander and I followed him no less.

"Can't we just stay here since we don't have anything else to do," I commented adding a "please" leaving Kacey to sigh.

Oh alright… but he can't stay," Kacey pointed at Zander leaving him to offend.

"WH-what why me what did I do," Zander commented.

"You know what you did Mr." Kacey narrowed her eyes as she gave another yawn where she walked away leaving Hayley to sigh then turned to Jake.

"Jakey," she replied as she blinked her eyes innocently towards Jake where I just casually went with Candy watching the scene.

"Yes Kitten," Jake replied

"You wouldn't peek thru my window would you," Hales replied innocently towards Jake leaving him to blink his eyes a bit.

"O-of course not why do you say that," Jake asked casually leaving me to slap myself on the head.

"No reason just curious," Hales replied as she gave a kiss on Jake's cheek and whispered to his ear "I'll go see if I can soften up jellybean to let Zander stay," then she slapped him on the butt leaving him to arch his eyebrow at her leaving him to shake his head.

"Damn tigger, I didn't think you had it in you," Candy commented leaving Hales to laugh by shaking her head to talk to Kacey where they were talking among themselves leaving me next to Candy where she was stretching where Jake and Zander were talking among themselves.

"So uh Candy," I stated as Candy was stretching her legs a bit leaving me to stare at her by her behind leaving my head to focus.

"Yes Kirbs, what's up," she told me as she bends her legs apart in one arm.

"We-well I was just w-wondering i-if you were going with anyone to the dance in Saturday," I casually looked around innocently leaving he to smile a bit.

"Actually no one asked me surprisingly since I was the guy that I liked hasn't asked me yet, but…" she stated where my expression fell but she hid her smile without my knowledge "But he finally did so of course I'll go with me," leaving me to blink my eyes at her.

"Yo-you were waiting for me to ask you," I asked where I was clearly shocked by this.

"Well yeah, and it took you longer then I thought," she told me as she casually walked to me and then slide her finger down my shirt leaving me to gulp then whispered to me "It's about time you asked me Richie rich, but since it's last minute and everything I'll let it slide just for you," where she smacked me on the butt leaving me to yelp in shock causing her to laugh as she went back to the girls.

**Kacey's P.O.V.**

"So what song should we do next," Hales asked.

"Hmm what about Bottle Pop since it's our favorite song," I told him.

"Sounds good, let's get back into positions," I told tigger and Candy and then turned towards Candy "You think you can tell the guys to move while I tell Felix what's up?"

"Sure jellybean," Candy replied as she walked up to the guys,

"Uh hey guys, not to interrupt or anything but we're about to practice right now," I told them leaving Kirby to reply in a distance "Oh alright candy, we'll get out of your way we'll just sit on the front okay,"

"Okay," Candy told him as she walked back towards us where I was talking to Felix.

"Just play bottle pop and we'll figure out from there Felix," I told him.

"Sure okay jellybean, you sure you don't need any coffee because I can get you some," Felix who's a worried wart just like tigger.

"I'll be okay, I'll get some after practice though promise you and tigger worry too much," I told her.

"Well we do love you jellybean, are you still going to write the song with Zander," he asked leaving me to flinch.

"Yeah of course," I told him with a fake smile leaving him to nod.

"You know, even though the girls made you beg yesterday, I'm glad you're doing this for us. I mean it would mean a whole lot especially with Stevie," Felix explained leaving me to nod.

"Yeah I know… and don't forget to play the Bottle Pop okay," I told him ignoring what he just said.

That's when I saw the guys sat on the 10th seat of the bleachers where Bottle Pop started to play where tigger, candy and I were moving our hips back and forth thru the music.

**_Bottle Pop-Pussycat Dolls ft Snoop Dogg_**

**_[Kacey]_**

_Tip top, drip drop, bottle pop_

_Lips lock, hips rock, don't stop_

_Big Snoop Dogg is back on the block_

_P.C. diss knee shake that thing to this beat_

_Taste like brandy_

_Shape like Landy_

_Sweet like candy, candy, candy_

The minute I opened my mouth I immediately regretted it. I already had half of the football looking at me like a piece of meat, but I really didn't mind the attention because I was starting to have fun again then I saw Zander starring at me once I started to get loose towards the music.

**_(Chorus-Hayley, Kacey & Cadence)_**

_All them other models bottling_

_Like mama's bottle tasty_

_If you put my bottle_

_All the models gonna hate me_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_Shake me_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_Shake me_

**(Kacey)**

_Every girl dreams of herself in pearl_

_Wanna be the fast driver of a shiny car_

_But the good girl's suddenly the band girls_

_Just because they wanna be a movie star_

_Now the worry is us_

_My girl with curves_

_That'll mak eyou smell the bum when her bottle pop_

I began getting into it, Moving my shoulders and hips to the rhythm. I grabbed Hayley and Cadence's shoulders and but both of my legs on them as they bent down, so I was in a full split on their shoulders, the football team began to whistle which made me roll my eyes just to think they would get all this.

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_Shake me_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_Shake me_

**(Cadence)**

_Pass the fifth I pass it back_

_Turn around li'l mama got ass in the back_

_See it's a fact a bottle of pop_

_if you shake it, then drop it like it's hot_

_Time is money and money is time_

_and if you with me all your money is mine_

_yup yup, do it to deaf_

_Is it true that you get wet wet wet?_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_Shake me_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_Shake me_

_Kacey & the girls:_

_Your turn me on_

_Your shake me up_

_So don't cha wanna take me_

_Just because_

_I'm the chosen one_

_Oh them models gonna hate me_

_All them other models bottling_

_Like mama's bottle tasty_

_If you put my bottle_

_All the models gonna hate me_

Once tigger and candy did acrobatics, I began walking up the gym floor causing me to get stares three from the guys from the band that I'm currently trying to forget but I couldn't seem to do that since they were starring at us especially Zander. I turned around being at the top of the bleachers and began to dance along with the rest of the team. My heart skipped once I saw Zander smiling at me, I almost fell off thru the gym floor when he winked at me. I shook my head and began shaking my hips harder than before.

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_Shake me_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_Shake me_

_When my bottle pop_

_Shake Me_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_Shake me_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_When my bottle pop_

_Shake me_

I ended up back in the middle of the gym again where Hayley and Cadence not far from me as where they surrounded me where I felt I was about to pass out because I was running out of oxygen. Tigger and Candy smiled at me.

"That was really fun, we should do some of the moves to show Cho and Zoe jellybean," Hayley commented.

"Sounds good to me, just the aerobics though, I don't think shaking that we did back there is what the judges are looking for," I told her.

"Well yeah that too," Cadence commented that's when Jake, Kirby, Felix and Zander came to greet us where I walked back to the bench not wanting to be near Zander at the moment since I was practically ignoring him the whole time I don't think he noticed at least from my view anyway.

**Zander's P.O.V.**

"You're not really going to be dancing that in the completion are you," Jake asked Hayley as they were sitting on the bleachers a few ft away from where I was.

She looked confused and said" What are you talking about?"

"You know those dance moves, shaking like that like you're in the club," Jake showing Hales what Kacey did on the dance floor not that long ago… speaking of Kacey where did she go? Ah there she is. She's been doing that a lot lately whenever I'm in the same room she would be in the distance between us so I decided to have a conversation with her as she sat down drinking water wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Hey," I greeted as I sat down next to her that's when she arched her eyebrow and looked at me weirdly.

"Uhh hi… " Kacey commented as she scooted a little farther where I was sitting leaving me to frown but I didn't think that far ahead yet.

"About last night… I know we agreed to not talk about it…" I stated but then Kacey interrupted me "And yet you are… talking about it..."

"Yeah I know…I just wanted to let you know that… I wouldn't tell anyone about it… you know unless the guys and I were the ones that saw you in th-" I stated but she interrupted me again "Are you saying that you and the guys would peek thru my window?"

"Wh-what no! I was just saying… that I'm not those guys that are a pervert; I respect girls and their privacy that's all." I explained.

"Did you expect me to see me in my bra and underwear or something because I wasn't aware you were awake at the time," she told me.

"O-of course not, that was so unexpected that, I froze on the spot that it made me speechless you know," I told her not sure why I told her that.

"Wow... that just made this conversation more uncomfortable then it already does," Kacey commented as she got up but I grabbed her arm and sat her down.

"Why does that make you uncomfortable, I'm sorry if it does, because I had no intention to make you uncomfortable I just wanted to make sure that we're okay towards one another," I told her.

She just looked at me for a long moment then shrugged "Yeah I guess,"

"You never told me you can dance like that princess," I told her not sure how to react on her dance moves even though it was for fun, watching her dance like that made me feel a bit well I'm not sure it was I just know that I don't want any guy to see dance like that.

"Yeah well… I been dancing my whole life it's not that big of deal," Kacey told me as she was fanning herself towards her face from practice.

"Along being a singer right," I told her as I looked at her where she looked back with an unreadable expression on her face where she poked her tongue in her left side making a smack sound thru her tongue.

"What's your point in this conversation?" Kacey asked as she was putting her stuff in her sports bag where she got up putting the shoulder strap on her shoulder.

"Well…" I stated as I paused a moment before I talked "I just thought… with us writing songs and everything. We have something in common you know."

"Yeah so what? It's not like it mean anything, my songs are personal I never let anyone hear my songs, while yours is out there there's a big difference," Kacey told me.

"But I just heard you sing at the dance practice that was singing," I told her.

"Yeah the difference between that is that I was following the lyrics thru the song which I can memorize just like that, and with my songs, those are personal songs that I Never EVER let anyone hear me sing either way, which is very different," Kacey replied.

I looked at her for a long moment trying to figure her out and before I can say something that's when she told Hayley and Cadence she had to go leaving me just to stare at her.

"Hey guys, I gotta go, see you guys later," Kacey replied as she started to walk away and before either of us can say something that's when Hayley interrupted.

"Jellybean aren't you suppose t-"where she got cut off when Kacey left to the lockers before she can finish her sentence in a whisper tone "write a new song with Zander, oh of course tigger I would never forget that, oh that's great jellybean we'll see you later," where I looked at Hales for a moment then she noticed this.

"What?" Hayley asked.

"You do know talking to yourself makes you crazy right Hales," I casually told her.

"Not when you two are suppose to write a new song today, I guess she forgot," Hayley commented as she gave a long sigh then looked at me where she smacked me on the head "Ow why so violent,"

"Well what are you waiting for go after her before she really leaves," Hayley commented.

"Hey Jay," I commented.

"Yeah Zan," Jay replied.

"You're girlfriend is very violent just wanted to be clear on that, "I commented as I walked away leaving Jake to say _"Zan not funny,"_ then mumbled _"I'm so getting you back dude,"_ where Hayley coughed "Ahem,"

"Oh hey kitten," Jake sheepishly said in the background as I was walking to catch up with princess.

****End of Chapter Three****

**Well what do you think? Read and Review! Hopefully this story is a success! ^_^ ha-ha I love Zander and Kacey together as a couple. I wonder what's going to happen between Jake and Hayley even Kirby and Cadence. You think the guys will ever ask Hayley and Cadence to be their girlfriends? You're just have to see and find out and let me know what you're thoughts are? I would deeply appreciate that.**


	4. Chapter 4: Kacey's Sacred Hiding Place

**Chapter Four: Kacey's Sacred Hiding Place**

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ.

_After Kacey changed to her outfit at the girls locker's room and took a short cut down the hall way where her locker was near Mr. March's history class that she didn't even notice that Zander sneaked up behind her as she getting her homework and books out for the weekend._

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ.

**Kacey's P.O.V.**

_"More homework… joy…"_ I thought to myself.

"You know… walking away like that… isn't going to let you off the hook princess," a voice I recognized where I flinched hoping it couldn't be him where I simply ignored him despite how he surprised me behind me.

**(Kacey ignores Zander without his knowledge)**

"Well aren't you going to say something princess," where he whispered to my ear, leaving me to shiver as he casually leaned against the lockers where he noticed I was putting my books away inside my book bag, where in the corner of my eye I noticed the sun was reflecting off his muscular abs thru his t-shirt making him look **"Sexy and Hot…"**

_"Whoa there … you did NOT… just thought bad Kacey bad,"_ I scolded to myself in my thoughts as I shook my head as I looked thru my mirror applying clear lip gloss where he just stared at me leaving me to raise my eyebrows at him.

"Well…" he asked.

"Well what?" I replied as I looked at him thru my side mirror since you can tell he's watching my every move at the moment.

"Aren't you going too oh I don't know answer my question?" he asked.

I paused for a moment as I applied some color on my lip gloss and replied a simple "Nope"

"Okay…then" he stated where he decided to change the subject much to my relief since I wouldn't budge then spoke up again "Where are you heading off too anyway?"

"What does it look like I'm heading home so I can get ready for tomorrow night considering I'm performing in half time with tigger and candy along with Cho and Zoe at the football game." I told him where he slowly slides his hand towards my arm leaving me in goose bumps where I can feel butterflies inside my stomach and something else but didn't think that far and shook it off giving him a "what are you doing," look.

"Aren't you forgetting something," he asked.

I checked my bag if I missed something knowing full well that we had to write and record a new song today… and acted that I forgot all about it which I haven't .. and replied "Nope I got everything that I needed thanks," as I was about to walk away he blocked my way where he walked me backwards towards the nearest corner against the wall where it would look like we were going to make out which we weren't…

_"Bad thoughts Kacey, concentrate,"_ I thought to myself.

"Actually you did," he stated as he noticed my outfit where my chest was showing a bit of cleavage where I crossed my arms protectively towards myself where he continued to talk "Didn't we just agreed that you and I were going to write and record a new song for the dance after tomorrow," he explained.

"No you agreed to it after being outnumbered by Stevie, Hales, Candy, no thanks to you and the guys; thanks for that by the way," I sarcastically told him as I continued to talk "And it's not just any dance… it's the Masquerade Theme Dance where you wear a costume and the girls were gowns where they would feel a princess with a mask until midnight to show your identity for the night, it's part of the theme, how can you not know what dance you're performing," I told him.

That's when he chuckled which I didn't find that funny for some reason as he leaned closer where I backed away from as far as I could till my back reached the wall as I felt more butterflies inside my stomach where he whispered to my ear "I already know what kind of theme it was but thanks for the update and reminding me princess, are you going with anyone to the dance by any chance?" leaving me to stare at him…

**Zander's P.O.V.**

"What's it to you," Kacey casually replied as she looked away where she crossed her arms protectively closer than I seen her.

"No reason, can't I just ask a simple question," I told her casually.

She looked at me for a long moment then got scrunched her eyebrows together confuse then spoke up "I don't know can you?"

"That's the thing princess, which is why I'm asking you?" I told him.

"And if I was going with someone what are you going to do about it," she replied as she arched her eyebrow at me.

"Then I guess I would have to go solo, considering I just broke up with my girlfriend," I told her.

She shrugged and said" I still don't see how that is any of your business if I was going with someone or not,"

"I just thought… if we went together I wouldn't have to go by myself when our friends are going to be with us the whole time don't you think unless of course you don't have a date." I told her.

"Are yo-you asking me to accompany you to the dance in Saturday because of our friends considering they are already have dates and everything and you couldn't even ask other girls besides me," she casually asking me as she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Let's say I was, what would you're answer gonna be," I told her as I got closer to leaving her to back away a bit.

She made her thinking face "Hm… I would say…" as she paused a moment then became serious and pushed my face away then whispered to me "No" which left me to frown.

"Oh? And why not?" I told her.

"Because you're not my type and I don't want to go with you," she simply replied leaving me to feel a bit offended by her comment.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I told her; like I said I didn't seem to like that answer for some odd reason.

"Well… like I said you're not my type, and you're Stevie's brother, it would be very weird considering we known each other since we were kids and you're not that certain type of guy that I'm looking for… " she stated trying to come up with something to get away without even finishing her sentence where I grabbed her again to another corner to finish her sentence.

"And what exactly are you looking for in a guy then princess?" I casually asked her.

"That's for me to know and if you did knew I would have to kill you," she told me leaving me to stare at her leaving me to chuckle.

For some reason, there's something about her that I can't put my finger on it but, it made me want to get to know her better; I mean there's more to her then being my sister's best friend… so I decided to change the subject since I didn't like the tension between us.

"Right…" I stated as I paused for another moment then spoke up again "So.. are you sure you didn't forget anything princess?" as she was facing the other way.

"I'm pretty sure I would of have remembered if I forgot anything," Kacey answered as she looked up straight up at me with an unreadable expression on her face leaving me to sigh.

"Look…" I stated as I paused for a moment to think of something before I feel like an idiot then I was before… where I spoke up again "I know you remember after all it was Stevie's idea to suggest you in the band in the first place unless you forget about that too princess," I replied.

Kacey pursued her lips together and then looked away once again "What makes you think I want anything to do with the band in the first place."

"Oh come on princess we're kind of desperate here… and if we just write this song and hope it would be better then song I wrote about Nikki … then you're in and then you can be in the band… and if not you can do whatever you want.. but if you are in then you're going to be at the singing to all our classmates at our school." I told her.

"I never agreed to anything or wanting to write a song to begin with?" Kacey told me as she crossed her arms where I can see a bit of cleavage that I had to look away where I can feel a blush coming where I coughed awkwardly until I managed to calm myself down sort of.

That's when I leaned in, with my face turned to the right almost as we were kissing and whispered "Come on Princess just this once, I never asked you for anything before? I'm desperate to find a lead singer since our performance is after tomorrow in Saturday and I never got a chance to thank you for what you did yesterday please princess," I told her.

Kacey looked at me for a long moment, seeing that the kids in our school were leaving to go home or have school activities to get too and made a long sigh. "Fine… I'll do it… only because Stevie is my best friend and just so you're clear I didn't do it for you, so don't think it had anything to do with you."

I looked at her for a long moment trying to read her expression but I couldn't so it made me frown at this "That's fine I mean you wouldn't want to disappoint my sister would you and why did you look like you wanted to straggle Nikki to begin with if it wasn't for me then,""I joked around but then with a serious tone thru my voice.

Kacey glared at me for a long moment "Just because Stevie joined your band that doesn't mean I have to do the same thing she does now if you please move so we can just get this over with," as she got my arm away backwards a bit painfully then looked at me for a long moment "I have my reasons to tackle and punched Nikki to the ground which it's not even close to what I'm about to you," that's when she lets me go and walked away which left me in confuse with my left arm in pain.

_"Ow…that really hurt,"_ I thought to myself then shook my head as I went to catch up to her before we headed inside the band room as we sat down to write anything.

"I'll be right back I have to get my notebook in my lockers, make yourself comfortable princess," I told her.

"Sure whatever," Kacey replied as she sat down on the couch not looking up at me which made me frown again.

As I was heading to my lockers to get Kacey's favorite snake crème cheese icing brownies from her favorite bakery, Stevie and I managed to buy them during our free period well mostly I did since I'm a senior where Stevie told me to buy before she meets up with us later after her shift is over hoping to change her mind about joining the band with her favorite snack.

While I was heading back to the band room that's when I saw Kacey writing in her notebook, starting to play in the piano, where there was a beat coming in with drums in the background and started to sing Me, Myself and Time.

**"Me, Myself and Time" by Demi Lovato**

**Kacey**

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna,_

_Just by my attitude._

_I can take my laptop, record a snapshot,_

_And change a point-of-view._

_I just entered this brand new world,_

_And I'm so open hearted._

_I know I got a long way to go but I'm_

_I'm just getting started._

_I'm over my head_

_And I know it, I know it._

_I'm doing my best…_

"Wow… " I replied that I didn't realized I said that out loud that's when she looked up, turning off the electric piano where I walked up to her and sat down next to her "You know … that was pretty good, you should continue."

That's when she looked down for a moment and whispered "How long were you listening to that,"

"I just got ba-" I got cut off where she interrupted me "Don't lie to me, how long were you listening to that,"

"Okay, okay… I just… I heard the beginning verse… and I didn't want to interrupt you … and it was really good." I told her.

"Yeah … I know it was… which is why I never let anyone hear me sing," she responded as she walked to the couch as she crossed her arms where I frowned and walked to the couch next to her as I set down the box of crème cheese icing brownies on the table along with the drinks that I bought along the way.

"How come?" I told her. I was a bit curious I mean, it would explain a lot that she sings by herself in the room.

"I just do… so can we just write the new song and get it over it so I can leave," she replied as I can feel her getting mad and I didn't want things to be tense between us.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you princess," I stated as she looked away where I turned her face to look at me even though her eyes were in the other way but I continued to talk "but if we're going to write this song the least we can try to get along and write this song for the dance in Saturday since it's a big deal for this band pleaseee."

That's when she looked at me and whispered "Fine…"

"Thank you," I told her.

"Can you let go of my face now," she replied.

"O-oh right, sorry about that." I told her.

That's when she rolled her eyes leaving me to frown and thought to myself _"Well at least I got her to agree and maybe… I'll know what's going on with her whom I highly doubt she'll tell me,"_

"So…" I stated as I got my notebook out as I continued to talk "Let's start writing hmm," I told her.

"Okay…" she nodded in agreement.

**(About 10-15 minutes later of thinking of finding the words in the song)**

"So… did you come up with the lyrics yet," she asked.

"Yeah kind of did you?" I asked.

She bit her lip, as she looked down on her notebook with a panda on it and then spoke up "I did… but… I don't know … if... It's good... or not…"

"Let's see it and I'll be the judge of that since it might be better than I ever came up with," I told her.

"Okay… but this is what I got so far…" she stated as she spoke up "I can feel you coming from a mile away, my pulse starts racing from the words that you say and you say so many of them like you don't have a clue that I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on… and that's what I got so far,"

I just looked at her dumbfounded where she noticed this uneasy feeling from the look I gave her "What?"

"You just came up with that just like that," I told her.

"Well… yeah it's not that hard if you know what inspired you to write on," she replied.

"Oh… well that was really good, better than mine actually," I told her.

"Let me see," she asked as I passed my notebook as she looked at the lyrics as she nodded then replied "Well I think it's pretty good."

"R-really" I told her in a surprise tone.

"Yeah, it goes together actually see watch," she stated as she sang the first two-three short verses that we came up with leaving me to sing with her.

**Kacey**

_I can feel you comin from a mile away_

_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say_

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on_

**Zander**

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

**Kacey**

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So…_

That's when we looked at each other as we stopped leaving her to clear her throat where she spoke up "And there you go… we're half way there... we just need the middle part with the chorus and the ending and we'll be good to go."

"Yeah…" I told her as I continued to look at her then I shook my head where we both wrote the rest of the lyrics to come up together where in the corner of my ear I quickly got up to stare at her without her noticing as she bit her lip to write in her notebook then when she looked at me I quickly look down hoping she didn't noticed then when I looked up that's when I saw her shook her head then went back to writing her lyrics.

**(another 45 minutes they managed to finish the song where they went to decided to sing it together just to see if it fits everything where he used his ukulele while Kacey was tapping on her leg to follow the beat)**

**You had me at Hello-by Olivia Holt and Luke Benward**

**Kacey**

_I can feel you comin from a mile away_

_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say_

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on_

**Zander**

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

**Kacey**

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

**Kacey and Zander**

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say; don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_Don't say; don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

**Zander**

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word_

_Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard_

**Kacey**

_Plus all them words get buried when the beat so loud_

_And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

**Zander**

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

**Kacey**

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

**Kacey and Zander**

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say, don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_Don't say don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

_Ooooh oooooh ooooh, o-oh o-oh_

_Aaaah aaaaah aaaah, a-ah a-ah_

**Zander**

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

**Kacey**

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_(so)_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say, don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_Don't say, don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

**Kacey's P.O.V.**

"Wow we actually did it we made a good team," he smiled leaving me to hid my frown as I looked away.

"Yeah I guess we do…" I told him.

"So... you think we'll wow Stevie with this song," he asked.

"Probably…" I told him as I got my notebook as I looked thru my lyrics leaving Zander to frown as he sat down next to me.

"What are you thinking about that's making you frown so much," he asked.

"I'm not frowning so much," I told him.

"Actually right now you are," he stated as he got me to move my mouth to a smile which was forced leaving me to scrunched my eyes together where he whispered "See there's that smile I knew I get to smile one of these days" that's when he started to lean closer to me which made me lean closer just when we were about to kiss, that's when I stopped myself and looked away leaving me to cough awkwardly leaving him to shook his head.

"So what else do you write in here," he replied trying to take a peek thru my notebook but I wouldn't let him since it's very private.

"Mostly poems… and songs that I wrote…" I stated as he randomly changed the subject where I spoke up again "I been working on this song from the past couple of weeks or maybe months," where he interrupted me and said" Really? Will you sing a song for me since nobody is here besides me?"

Leaving me to scoff hearing him _"Me sing a song for me is he nuts?" _I thought to myself.

"Yeah like I'm going to sing for you," I told him.

"Oh come on just one song, it can't be that bad, pretty please princess," he replied with a bit of puppy dog look.

"Yo-you…" As I struggled trying to say "no" to him but I couldn't help it leaving me to sigh and said" Alright fine… I'll sing just one song but that's it, and you better not laugh,"

_"Damn those puppy dogs look,"_ I thought to myself.

Zander smiled and said" I promise I won't laugh cross my heart," where he crossed his heart where I laughed a little leaving me to cough as I looked away.

"Right… what do you want me to sing," I asked as I crossed my legs leaving my skirt to lift up just a little bit where you can see mid thigh where he merely starred at me that's when he shakes his head.

**Zander's P.O.V.**

"Which ever of the song that makes you comfortable with," I told her as she was flipping thru pages in her notebook and found a page and set it down where it says "Best Friend's Brother," leaving me in curiously

"Right… let's just get this uh… over with and remember no laughing, I been working on this song for awhile… but I managed to finish it then the first song I sang," she explained as I nodded at this.

"Hey, I promised not to remember?" I told her as I got my hands in surrender and myself comfortable on the couch where I turned it around to face Kacey in stage where she was behind the microphone and got her cell phone where she was looking thru it and started some beat sounds from her phone which I'm guessing she found made some beats.

"Well what are you waiting for princess? Show me what you got?" I challenged her which I knew it would bug her a bit that left her to roll her eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah," she stated as she started over the beat sounds with the song from her cell phone where she closed her eyes and started to sing.

**[Best Friend's Brother]-by Victoria Justice**

**Kacey**

_I call you up when I know he's at home,_

_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_

_What can I tell if he's looking at me?_

_Should I give him a smile?_

_Should I get up and leave?_

_I know it's strange; I don't what I'm thinking_

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want her to know_

Kacey held a moment then sang her heart out while I watched in awe not knowing she was this good... I mean I knew she was good but not this good

_Yeeeeaaah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_Yeeeeaaah_

_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3_

_I don't want to, but I want to,_

_Cause I just can't get you out of mind!_

_Yeeeeaaah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

_I kind of think that I might be his type_

_Because if you're not around, and I'm acting to shy_

_Sometimes I feel like he might make a move_

_Is this all in my head?_

_I don't know what to do_

_I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking_

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want her to know_

_Yeeeeaaah_

As Kacey moved the microphone back and forth singing-not even realizing I was getting into the music.

_"Wow she's good; now I know why Stevie was so persistent with her to be in the band…" _as I thought to myself.

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_Yeeeeaaah_

_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3_

_I don't want to, but I want to,_

_Cause I just can't get you out of mind!_

_Yeeeeaaah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

_Cause he's such a dream_

_Yeah_

_And you know what I mean_

_If you weren't related_

_"I wonder… who the song about she has never really told me who it was…"_I thought to myself as I was going to the beat.

_Yeeeeaaah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_Yeeeeaaah_

_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3_

_I don't want to, but I want to_

_Because I just can't get you out of mind and..._

_Yeeeeaaah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

"Whoa that was really amazing," I told her as I clapped really loud.

"Eh it was nothing…" Kacey told me as she was putting her hair up to a pony tail.

"Are you kidding, if you sing this song everybody is going to love us at the dance in Saturday leaving the "Fireside" unstoppable to beat us at the competition," I exclaimed not knowing that I was making her upset.

"Whoa whoa whoa, let's not get a hold of ourselves here I never said I was going to sing this in front of people… those lyrics were really private," she stated but I interrupted her by saying "Oh come on! That was really good the fireside wouldn't expect it and with your singing we can actually win isn't that what you wanted,"

"No you're not even listening to me," she stated as put her hands up a bit leaving me confuse where out of nowhere she made an outburst "Those Lyrics aren't for people to read or hear me sing, the only reason I sang because yo-you… well I don't even know why I did that to begin with and their just **VERY PRIVATE!"** leaving me to jump a bit but then I grabbed her by the arm.

"Why are you so against this, not letting people to see what you can do, where you can show people how talented and an amazing singer you are!?" I exclaimed.

"What makes you think I want anything with this band just because we wrote a song together along with my snack that would make you honestly think that would make me automatically joined you guys just like that; well I'm sorry to say this but it doesn't work that way towards me okay!" Kacey exclaimed as she was trying to get away from my grip.

"Kacey come on," I stated as I really looked at her for a moment where I spoke up noticing her trying to get out of my grasp then whispered "Pr-princess what's going on with you," I asked.

"Will you stop calling me that I'm nobody princess except my dad and nothing's going on with me, what makes you think there is to begin with," Kacey exclaimed.

"I've always call you that, since you were little and yo-you told me I'm always your princess-" where I cut off as she interrupted me "That's because I was a kid then, look at me I'm not a kid anymore so stop treating me like I am!"

"Who said anything of treating you like a kid, I always liked calling you that, I just… want to understand why you're yelling when I don't even know why we're arguing about this to begin with!" I exclaimed seeing I was starting to get angry for no apparent reason which I managed to let her go.

"Well maybe I just want to yell it's a freaking damn country I can yell as I damn please!" Kacey exclaimed.

"Okay seriously…" I stated as I looked at her as she looked like she was struggling with something when I put my hand on her arm that's when she flinched leaving me to frown as I calm myself down " Why are you yelling at me for? What did I do to make you this upset with me and this isn't like you…"as I put my hand on her arm of comfort where she flinched on my touch leaving me to speak up again " This… just isn't like you yelling at me, I don't think you ever yelled at me before not like that anyway." I told her noticing her reaction when I touched her on the arm for comfort.

"Why does it matter if I'm yelling at you or not, it's not like you cared anyway… you never cared about what I do to begin with besides this band," Kacey explained as she looked away where she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hey… that's not true," as I got her to look at me with an unreadable expression where I continued to talk" I never said I never cared about you… I always cared just because I'm in this band that doesn't mean I don't care about my friends or family… which includes you … I always cared especially with you," I told her where we were literally against the wall.

"Well that's a load of BS! And you're wrong every since you created this band… I hardly get to see Stevie… because of it… "Kacey stated as I watched her teary about where she quickly wiped them away then spoke up "So yes… I do think that you only cared about the band without even considering my feelings along with tigger's and candy's on how we felt about how Stevie would always cancel on the last minute because practice ran late… or even cancel our plans like we're suppose too… so yeah I actually think I have every damn reason to think that Zander," she explained as she held her breathe leaving me to stare at her.

"Kacey…" I stated where I wiped her tears leaving her to shake my hand away where I got her to look at me "What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter anyway," Kacey stated as pushed my arm away where she got her stuff together to look at me "I'm out of here and don't even bother to follow me because you won't be able to find me either way," where she walked up the stairs where it leaded to the student parking lot which took me about 10 seconds to come after her.

"Kacey wait a second!" I stated where I finally got up to her leaving me to catch up my breath where she was getting her keys to block her way to get inside and made spoke up again "Where are you going! What about Stevie, we're supposed to be here when she gets back right after her work remember!" where she ducked under my arm where she moved away as she closed the door, where she turned her ignition on where I continued **"KACEY!"** I exclaimed where she went on forward and drove away without a second thought leaving me stunned not noticing I was blocking another driver after he beeped leaving me out of the way where I just stood there hoping she comes back…

_"What the hell was that about and what did she mean that she has every damn reason to think that… I…" _I thought to myself trying to process what she just told me that I didn't even noticed that Jake, Hayley, Felix, Kirby, and Cadence were in the room where they noticed I was standing in the doorway after I came back coming after failing to stop Kacey where I stared in a distance hoping she comes back.

"Hey Zee we were just looking for you? Did you manage to write the song with Kacey together?" Jake asked since I was deep into my thoughts.

**(No answer- simply because Zander was deep in his thoughts that Jake had to shake him on the shoulders leaving him to snap him out of it)**

"Huh what? Oh yeah… we uh… we're done with the song…" I stated where I looked back to the entrance heading to the student parking lot where Kacey exit the school by driving away and would come back but nothing… it's just empty…

"Zander what's the matter and where's jellybean? Isn't she with you?" Hayley asked.

I looked back at Hales along with Candy where they are all best friends with my sister maybe she knows what's going on with her? I mean why wouldn't she tell her what's going on which made me sigh.

"She was… but uh… she left… before I can stop her…" I explained leaving me to jump from both Hayley and Cadence outburst.

"WHAT!" Hayley and Cadence exclaimed leaving me to wince.

"When? Where? Why? How?" Hayley and Cadence asked me as they replied at the same time.

"Well… I'm not sure where she went… she just took off after telling me that she hasn't seen Stevie at all since she joined the band I mean that's crazy right? I mean you guys see her all the time don't you?" I told them leaving them to look away leaving me to frown.

"Well…" Hayley stated leaving her to change the subject "Which direction did she go?"

"The right and went straight ahead why?" I asked leaving Hayley and Cadence to nod at each other.

"We have to find her tigger," Candy explained.

"I'm with you, don't worry guys everything is going to be fine, we know where she is," Hayley explained leaving her to kiss Jake quick as they raced to Hayley's car as they drove off leaving Jake to blink his eyes wondering what just happen.

"Uhhh what just happen," Jake asked.

"Well tigger kissed you right on the lips, and left to look for Kacey," Felix explained with a smile on his face.

"No not that, I mean I know she's kissed me but what just happen back there, I mean they seen Stevie all the time don't they?" Jake asked as he looked at me leaving me to shrug.

"I don't know,Hales just changed the subject, I mean Stevie wouldn't ditch them for the band do you?" I asked.

"It seems to me she did," Kirby answered leaving me to sigh with a groan.

"That's just perfect another thing I gotta worry about, I mean it's bad enough I have enough on my plate as it is," I told them.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine, I mean Stevie probably knows about this; I mean why else would Stevie asked Kacey to join the band in the first place?" Felix explained.

"That is true… I mean… they talk all the time we have nothing to worry about right?" Kirby asked.

"Right." Jake replied as he sighed and walked to the couch noticing that there's some more crème cheese icing brownies left.

"You mind if I eat some," Jake asked leaving me to shrug.

"Go ahead," I told him.

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ.

_**While the guys were waiting for Hayley and Cadence to give the word if they found Kacey; Hayley and Candy finally made it to Kacey's sacred place whenever she's upset about something, they went to talk to her as they sat next to her on the swings**_

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ.

**Cadence' P.O.V.**

"Where can she be Candy, I mean she's not at the beach or at the mall, the park is the only thing I can think of right now," Hayley explained as we drove to the park the last spot from jellybean's sacred place to come and think.

"Wait, look," as I pointed at a figure where I recognized as jellybean playing with the twins as I spoke up again "There she is, she must of picked up the twins afterwards." I explained.

"Well that's a relief what do you think happen? I mean I'm a bit surprised she walked off like that after Zander told us that she told him that we hardly get to Stevie after she joined the band, and then when Zander asked me if that was true, I had to change the subject," she explained.

"Yeah I know… and I don't know why she walked away but we won't know if we don't talk to her," I told her.

"That's true, let's go," she told me leaving us to lock the door behind us.

"Hey tigger," I told her.

"Yeah," she told me as we were heading down towards jellybean where she didn't noticed since she was occupied playing with the twins.

"You remember when we shouldn't worry before," I told her.

"Uh huh," she replied.

"I was wrong," I told her leaving her confuse as we finally reached her.

"Hey jellybean, we thought we might find you here with the twins no less," I explained casually as I sat down in one of the swings next to her while tigger was on her other side of jellybean.

"Oh hey guys, how you know I be here," Kacey answered as she was playing with Paxton where Sky walking up to tigger to pick her up leaving her to giggle.

"Oh you always take the twins here, so we figured we might as well join you," Hayley answered.

"Hmm… yeah I guess that's true… and let me guess… Zander told you what happen." Kacey replied with a distant tone thru his name which made me and tigger confuse.

"Uh not all of it… he just told us that you told him that we hardly get to see Stevie because of the band then walked out to leave and when he asked me about it, I decided to change the subject," Hayley explained leaving jellybean to look up.

"How come?" Kacey asked.

"I don't know… I mean… it's bad enough… Stevie spends her free time there… I don't want Zander to worry about it since he has enough on his plate as it is," Hayley explained.

"Hardly doubt that," Kacey replied.

"Why do you say that?" I asked noticing the tone thru her voice.

"Because… it's Zander… and there's nothing to explain where I didn't want anything to do with the band to begin with," Kacey explained leaving us to confuse.

"What do you mean? Of course you do, I mean you love to sing," Hayley asked as she was swinging holding to Sky in her lap.

"Yeah I love to sing and dance for fun, which is why we came up with the dance squad to just have fun, I never sign up to be in the band as well… where Stevie along with you guys practically begged me to join the band despite how I kept saying "no" to you guys without my permission but instead she just made it for me and then Zander… he just… stood there like … I don't know… like he wanted me in the band with his puppy dog look… and looking all… " Kacey stated as she paused where she put Paxton in his stroller as he looked up as us with curiously thru his eyes where she continued to talk " Well it wouldn't matter what he look like because … somehow he made me agree with it when I made a vow to myself that I wouldn't go there… and somehow … I managed to be in it anyway … which it's just plain perfect," Kacey sarcastically told us.

"Jellybean," Hayley stated before she spoke up putting Sky next to Paxton in the stroller "If you didn't want to be in the band all you gotta do is tell us and we wouldn't have understood and I'm sure Stevie would too wouldn't she?"

"You just don't get it do you," Kacey stated as I could of sworn she made it more distant then before where she continued to talk "When she begged me and I mean PRACTICALLY beg me with those puppy dog looks along with you two, I never can say no to you guys and she knows that which is what I hate about it but, I can't help myself but help when it comes with you guys… and yet she didn't even bother to even ask me to begin with without even any knowledge that I'm … I know I can be a little head strong with that kind of stuff but I can never put you guys in the spot that you don't' want to do and yet Stevie put me on the spot without even knowing that I never wanted to be in the band in the first place," she told us.

"Is that what how we made you feel, because if we did," I stated as I looked at tigger who looked worried where she spoke up "Because we didn't mean to put you on the spot jellybean we just wanted to help Stevie and from the way she begged you to do that… we weren't aware that you felt that way… I mean why didn't you just tell us that,"

"How could I? when you guys looked at me with those eyes you know I can never say "no" to you guys along with the guys who wanted me in as well… its' not like I had a choice in the matter… and you both know that," Kacey replied where her eyes were tearing up from coming down her cheeks.

"Jellybean we're so sorry, we had no idea.. I am so sorry," Hayley whispered as she gave jellybean a hug leaving me to hug them both where the twins just looked up at us gurgled along with a giggle where I spoke up "We both are, if we knew about that we wouldn't even done that in first place," I told her where all of us were starting to cry a bit.

"I did! But you guys didn't think I was serious… you just stood there and I couldn't even form any words along with guys who were in the room as well…I had to hide it from you guys and I'm sorry if I did… because I can't even…" Kacey stated as she held her breath to calm herself down where we both hugged Kacey again.

"You know you can tell us anything right, no matter how upset either of us are we'll be there to listen you know that don't you?" I told her.

"R-really, after all that," Kacey whispered.

"Of course, we're best friends, it's what we do. We got your back jellybean and we love you so much that we think of you as our sister," Hayley whispered.

"I love you guys too, best friends forever," Kacey whispered as she hugged us in comfort.

"Best friends forever," Hayley and I whispered back as we hugged back.

"Are you going to tell Stevie about this. I mean I'm sure if you and Stevie talk things out-" I stated where jellybean interrupted us to shake her head and spoke up "I hardly doubt she's going to listen you know how stubborn she is… I mean you both know what's happening between us… that's she doesn't even know… half the stuff that's going on… and she known me longer before we met you two and besides… what else can I do? Despite … that I don't want nothing to do with the band … even if I don't like it… I would have to join the band for her…"

"Jellybean you can't just be in the band if you don't like it. It wouldn't be right and you know that even if she put you on the spot like that," Hayley explained.

"Yeah well… tell that to Stevie," Kacey stated as she looked down on her watch as it was almost 5:30 where she spoke up again "We better head back to school since Stevie will be done with her shift at work and we wouldn't want to disappoint her right?" leaving me to and Hayley to looked at each other as we followed Kacey with her stuff by putting them in the stroller as we strolled down back to the parking lot, where we went in separate cars.

"Let's head back to my place first, then we can go to your place tigger and drop your car from there and you both can ride with me after I dropped the twins since Ace is home right now," Kacey replied.

"Sure sound good," Hayley replied.

"While we went to jellybean's place, that's when Kacey got the twins where we helped carrying the stuff and went inside her house that's when we made small talk with Ace then told him we had to go back to school then went to tigger's house, where tigger parked her car in the driveway where tigger and I got out, locked the door behind us and road with jellybean.

"I'm just going to text Jake real quick in case he got worried," Hayley mumbled leaving me and jellybean to nod.

"Sure," I told her.

**Hayley's P.O.V.**

"Hey Jakey, we found jellybean we're on our way right now, we just had to make a few stops first along the way so don't worry so much," I text him that's when I felt a vibrate on my phone leaving Jake to reply back.

"Really where was she? Is she okay, how can I not worry about you guys, and alright I'll let the guys know," Jake replied back leaving me to smile and then frown since he doesn't know yet… I don't keep secrets from him since I don't want our relationship to be based on a secret… and make him think I'm embarrassed of him because I'm not… I just… don't know how too?

"She was at the park… with the twins… she went to pick them up and it's not serious Jakey promise… and okay… see you in a bit…" I text him back where he text me back.

"How you know she was at the park? Are you sure? And okay see you later kitten ;) " leaving me to blush.

That's when we finally made it our school and parked under an oak tree.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

I felt my phone vibrate and saw it was a text from Hales where she wrote "Hey Jakey, we found jellybean, we're on our way right now we just had to make a few stops first along the way so don't worry so much okay," leaving me to chuckle and text her back.

"Really where was she? Is she okay? and how can I not worry about you guys and alright I'll let the guys know," I wrote her back.

"Hey guys great news!" I replied.

"What?" they all said as Zander looked up with some hope in his eyes.

"Hales just text me saying she and Candy found Kacey and that they are on their way right now they just needed to make a few stops along the way and told me not to worry," I told them.

"Well that's great, did she say where she was?" Zander asked.

"Not yet, oh wait she wrote back," I told him.

"Well what did she say," Zander asked.

"Jeez hold on Zee, she said that they found her at the park with the twins, and told me that it wasn't serious… somewhere around there… and that she'll see us in a bit," I explained to Zander.

"Oh… well that's good, I mean now we don't have to worry about Stevie finding out," Zander explained where neither of us knew that Stevie just got back done with her shift at work.

"Hey guys, I'm back and tell me what?" Stevie asked as she set her stuff leaving us to froze.

"**STEVIE!** Y-you're back," we all exclaimed except Zander who got quiet while the rest of us were a bit freaking out on the inside although mostly me not sure about the guys though.

"Yeah I just got here actually and find out what?" Stevie asked.

Just before either of us can answer that's when Kacey came in with Hayley and Cadence who seemed to be out of breath not far behind where Kacey answered "That I was going to pick up the twins and drop them home, thank you guys so much for occupying Stevie and I'm sorry I'm late," with a smile.

**"KACEY!** You're back!" we all exclaimed as we gave her a hug.

"Of course I'm back, I did tell you it wasn't going to take so long," Kacey giving us a look leaving us to nod.

"We just got worried that's all," I asked her in a whisper tone.

"I know… and I just needed to pick up the twins it's no big deal," Kacey explained as she patted me on the head leaving Hayley to giggle.

"Hey if that would make kitten giggle I be more than happy to make her giggle again," I thought to myself where I felt my pride up a bit and then turned Zander who just looked speechless and shocked.

"Well what are you just standing there Zander let's start this song already," Kacey explained since he hasn't moved an inch from his spot that's when Kirby had to smack him on the side of his head to snap him out of it.

"Uh sure… let's uh start this song," Zander explained where you can tell thru his voice he was a bit heisted when he said that.

"Did something happen that I don't know about?" Stevie asked noticing the tension in the room to froze and widen in surprise.

"Nope everything is fine, isn't it Candy," Hayley replied as she sat on my lap surprising me.

"Yep everything is fine, let's just enjoy the show that jellybean and Zander wrote hmm. I've been dying to see what song they wrote for the dance for Saturday," Candy explained where she sat on Kirby's lap while I held Hayley close where she cuddled towards me to kiss her on the forehead.

"Same here," Kirby spoke up.

"So what's the song called," Kevin asked.

"Here I'll show you," Kacey stated where she got her notebook with a panda on the front where she wrote the lyrics with Zander leaving him to stare at her with this expression on his face; almost like he was jealous but I shook it off that I need to talk to him about that.

"It's called "Had me at Hello," by Olivia Holt you ever heard of her, I just mixed it up the beats a bit I don't want it to make the same you know," Kacey explained.

"Cool, she isn't so bad," Kevin told her.

"Cool, count me down Kev," Kacey stated where she stood behind the microphone where Kevin said" 1, 2, 1 , 2, 3," where they started the song that's when Nelson followed the beat where he tripped on the wire.

"Oops," Nelson sheepishly.

"It's okay we can just try this again, you don't have to be so nervous," Kacey told him with a smile towards him.

"Thanks Kacey," Nelson replied.

"Uh guys the wire is just unplugged so you're lucky it didn't broke," Kirby told Nelson, Kevin, Kacey and Zander who just got quiet in the conversation.

**Stevie's P.O.V.**

"So what are you two waiting for," I asked.

"Will you be patient sheesh; it's a bit complicated back here with all these wires all over the place… okay… I think I got the right chord," Felix replied leaving me to sigh.

"Okay let's try this again guys, count me down Kevin," Kacey replied.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3," Kevin counted by his drum stick as he started to play the song "Had me at Hello" by Olivia Holt.

**Had me at Hello by Olivia Holt from a Disney movie Girl vs Monster**

**_Kacey_**

_I can feel you comin from a mile away_

_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say_

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on_

**Zander**

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

As I was starring at my brother and Kacey singing towards each other it's almost like there was something going on between them. I just can't put my finger on it." I thought to myself.

"Wow they are really good." Hayley stated then Cadence said" I know right who knew?!"

**Kacey**

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Kacey and Zander_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say, don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_Don't say; don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

"Hey guys, did something happen before I got here?" I asked Hayley and Cadence.

"No wh-why makes you think that?" Cadence asked.

I looked at Candy for a long moment then looked at them then shrugged "Never mind, must be imagining things,"

**Zander**

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word_

_Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard_

**Kacey**

_Plus all them words get buried when the beat so loud_

_And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

**Zander**

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

**Kacey**

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

"You think she noticed," Hayley whispered to Candy considering I'm sitting next to her which made me in confuse

"I hope not, I mean it's almost like jellybean can hide what's bothering her, I mean look at her," Candy explained as I looked back at Kacey.

"Hmm… I'm worried Candy," Hayley whispered

"I know but we can't worry about that, let's just enjoy the show and see from there," Candy whispered.

**Kacey and Zander**

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say; don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_Don't say don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

_[All the members in the band]_

_Ooooh oooooh ooooh, o-oh o-oh_

_Aaaah aaaaah aaaah, a-ah a-ah_

**Zander**

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

**Kacey**

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_(so)_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say, don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_Don't say, don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

As the music stops I couldn't help but feel excited for the dance this coming Saturday and I knew my best friend Kacey wouldn't disappoint me or the guys.

"Oh my god guys! That was really good it was way better than you wrote Zee! We're so going to rock this dance?!" then turned to my best friend Kacey "Kacey! I am saying of behalf of the band but you're officially our lead singer right guys?!" as I hugged my best friend jumping up and down with excitement but noticed she didn't jump excited as I was which left me to stop as I turned to the guys.

"She's right Kace, welcome to the band," Kirby told her.

"Thanks Kirbs," Kacey whispered then spoke up again "Um… sorry to cut this short for this celebration but, uh I have to get going, I promised Ace I would hang out with him with the twins tonight,"

I looked at my best friend for a long moment and then I spoke up "But aren't you excited, you're in the band we can hang out again," leaving me wondering what's wrong.

"Trust me… I'm very happy... see." Kacey gave me a fake smile leaving me to frown then she spoke up again "I'm just overwhelmed that's all… and it's starting to get late. I better go I'll see you tomorrow tigger, candy. Guys. See you later," where I noticed she didn't even look at my brother Zander.

"Kacey wait!" Zander exclaimed running after her which arched my eyebrow at him then looked at the guys who looked away innocently where Hayley and Cadence just shrugged not knowing anything as nothing happen.

"What was that about?" I asked them.

"Who knows," Kirby answered.

**Zander's P.O.V.**

As I watched Kacey leave once again I managed to finally catch up to her when she got inside her car, that's when she lowered her window down.

"Yeah," Kacey asked.

"About before… on what you said…" I stated but she interrupted me "What about it? I'm kind of in a hurry here Zander,"

"I just… I been replaying on what you just told me over and over in my head and … I didn't realized it was making you upset… and I'm sorry if I put you on the spot like that," I explained.

Kacey looked at me for a long moment where she spoke up again "Don't worry about it… and uh… look… I'm sorry for walking out earlier… I was just upset about stuff… and I'm sorry if I took it out of you… I just realized that I needed to pick up the twins and it must of slipped my mind… before I can even process everything you know… and can we just forget that every happen and just start over…"

I just stared at her trying to figure out what's going thru her mind right now that she hasn't mentioned the almost kiss between us that I decided to go along with it since I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable "Yeah of course, we're good. Don't even worry about it princess,"

"That's good," she replied as she made a long sigh.

"So uh… are you going to be our lead singer at the dance in Saturday, I men you know considering you're already in the band and everything," I told her.

Kacey licked her lips quickly where she shrugged and spoke up "I guess, we'll see I mean I have to find out from my uncle first,"

"You're uncle," I asked confuse.

"Yeah, I'm going to be staying with him for a week or two since Ace is going to back to school after this weekend and going to be busy with school, so I won't be home after that," she explained.

"Oh… I didn't know," I stated as I spoke up again "You know we make a good team you and me I mean, it was really good even I have to admit considering the last song with Nikki was … uh… a bit awful." I told her.

"Yeah… look I'll see what I can do… and uh let Stevie, tigger or candy ahead of time in case you guys were trying to get a hold of me," she told me.

"Or-or I don't know you can just let me know," I told her casually.

"How? I don't even know you're number," she asked leaving me confuse.

"I thought you had my number," I told her.

"I did… but I deleted it," she told me.

"Why would-I thought… you know what… I'll just give you my number right now, if you w-want it," I told her casually.

That's when she blinked her eyes as she shook her head and said" Actually just give me your hand,"

"Why," I cautiously looked at her since I was a bit scared on what she might do.

"It's not like I'm going to eat you, calm down, I'm just going to write my number now give me your hand," she explained where I just blinked my eyes as she grabbed my hand then wrote her number with a heart next to her name along with a piece of paper.

"There now you have my number, and just in case you get it smudge, I put my number on this paper so don't even think about losing it okay," Kacey explained.

"Trust me I'm not planning on losing this number," I told her where we held each other where we felt sparks between us that's when she let go.

"Wow… that was uh .. weird…" Kacey whispered.

"Very…" I whispered as I coughed a bit.

"Well see you later then," she told me.

"Actually .. I'm going to see you after school tomorrow front and center at the football game cheering you girls on," I told her where she blinked her eyes once more.

"I'm sorry I must of heard you wrong, I could of sworn I heard you say you' were going to be at the football game since when do you like football?" Kacey looked at me suspiciously.

"Of course I like football, I just haven't had the time to watch the game that's all," I told her.

"And you just happen to have time now," Kacey asked.

"Pretty much," I told her.

She looked at me for a long moment then shook her head and spoke up "Right… sure… I'll believe that when I see it now I really have to go,"

"Alright see you tomorrow princess and see you at home," I told her.

Kacey rolled her eyes and said "Yeah whatever, see ya," that's when she backed up her car turning left then forward and drove off to go home where she turned right to go home where I didn't even noticed my sister was standing next to me.

"So you ready to go home," Stevie who spoke up in a long silence.

"Stevie!" I exclaimed as I put my hand over my heart then spoke up "Where you come from?"

Stevie arched my eyebrow at me then spoke up "I been here for awhile you know that.

"No I mean I didn't even know you were next to me," I told her.

"Ohhh well everybody else left to go home, and I'm tired, so you ready to go home now?" Stevie asked.

"Uh right… let's uh get our stuff then," I told her.

"Already got them," Stevie explained as she showed us our stuff with our backpacks.

"Right, let's go then," I told her.

"Are you sure everything is okay that I don't need to worry about," my sister asked as I paused before I headed inside my car to drive us home while she sat in the passenger seat.

"Nope nothing to worry about," I told her.

"If you say so," Stevie told me as we headed home inside my car, where we all waved "bye" to the guys where Jake and Kirby were dropping off Hales and Candy while Nelson and Kevin road with Felix since they live in the same direction just different streets.

****End of Chapter Four****

**Well what do you think of the chapter so far? I know there's a lot of changes which I'm going to work the next two chapters and continue from there and hopefully I have lots of reviews from you readers out there and give this story a chance. It's really good (: I wonder what's going to happen between Zacey (Zander+Kacey=Zacey (surname as couple) Eek! I love them as a couple along with the rest of their friends but anyway let me know what you thoughts on this chapter where I would deeply appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Saving the Dance!

**Chapter Five: Saving the Dance**

**Kacey's P.O.V.**

"Hey what's going on over there," I asked as I noticed a crowd around the gym.

"I don't know, come on let's go check and look," Hayley suggested as we heading thru the crowd where we heard Mr. March telling us what's going on.

"Settle down, kids settle down; one at a time," Mr. March explained.

"What's going on Mr. March?" Hayley asked.

"Hayley, girls there you are, I was wondering where you girls were, are you guys alright," Mr. March asked us leaving us confuse.

"Of course why wouldn't we I mean we just got back from our last class," I asked him.

"Ohh well I have some news girls," Mr. March told us as we noticed his tone of voice.

"Well what's the news Mr. March," Cadence asked not liking his tone along with the rest of us in the crowd but neither of us said anything.

"That's what I like to know," a voice from behind us which was the principle Henderson and Mr. Stockley_ (a/n: just so you know I never knew what the principle from either school of How to Rock or the Troop so I made it up as my principle from my high school so enjoy)_

"Principle Henderson, Mr. Stockley what are you guys doing here?" Mr. March asked looking a bit surprised by this.

"Well we were just on our way to get some lunch until some of the kids were talking and saying that the gym were completely trashed and we wanted to see if it was true or not apparently they were right, this is a mess." Mr. Stockley replied _(a/n: I added him as Kacey's god father/ family friend of her father's growing up)_

"Yes it is, and the kids were looking forward on this dance too," Principle Henderson replied leaving tigger, candy and I protest along with the kids behind us.

"But Principle Henderson you're not thinking of cancelling the dance are you? Because I was looking forward to this dance from the past couple of weeks," one of the kids replied from behind.

"I'm sorry Miss. Garfunkel," Principle Henderson spoke up leaving me to turn around and there was Molly with Grace and the girls, leaving me to sigh and think to myself.

"Oh great, Molly is here what else can go wrong," I thought to myself.

"What about Gravity 6 who are going to performing as well Mr. Stockley?" Hayley explained.

"I'm sorry Hales, but the stage is also wrecked which made Zander and his friends to cancel the performance as well," Mr. Stockley explained.

"So you're just going to cancel the dance just like that, you can't do that! We were looking forward to this dance all weekend Mr. March," another kid from behind which I recognized as Austin the one who showed me and Zander the video as I was listening to everybody's protest from the principle, Mr. Stockley and Mr. March cancelling the dance leaving me to feel my cell phone vibrate; it was my uncle Rusty's where I answered with a "Hey Uncle Rusty, will you hold on a second I could barely hear you," as I put my hand over my cell phone to let tigger and candy know.

I whispered to tigger and Candy "I'll be right back I have to take this tigger," where they both nodded at this where I went to a corner not far where my friends were along with the principle, my god father who's the assistant principle and Mr. March with the kids in our school were.

"Hey Uncle Rusty, sorry about that what's up?" as I answered my uncle back.

"It's no problem cookie, I was just wondering if you were still coming to stay with us for the next couple of weeks since you're dad is away in a business trip with your brother and the twins this weekend?" my uncle Rusty asked.

"Actually I was just about to call you about that and tell you I was on my way right after the football game since it's not far from where you live." I told him.

"Oh that's good so what have you been up too cookie," my uncle Rusty asked where I made a long sigh.

"Well Ace and I are both doing good and well in school and helping me taking care of the twins whenever he got the time and on top of that, the dance just got cancelled because someone trashed the gym," I told him.

"Oh that's good and that's terrible who would do such a thing? And there's another reason why I called you though," my uncle Rusty told me leaving me in confuse.

"Oh yeah what's up is everything alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah everything is fine, you know how I was having a reception at the lodge this weekend that you were going to help me with," my uncle Rusty told me where I nodded at this.

"Of course you know I'll be more than happy to help? Are you still having that reception for the wedding?" I asked him.

That's when I noticed Candy went thru the crowd where I saw Kirby, with the guys including Zander to the front where I saw Zander saw me where I turned my back on him since I was a bit busy talking to my uncle.

**Felix's P.O.V.**

I saw Candy went thru the crowd to look for us and once she did; she had to catch her breath where she grabbed Kirby along with us following behind them and once we got inside that's when I saw Stevie gasp at the sight hiding behind me, leaving me to hold her gently on the back where we widen in surprise that everything was completely trashed.

"Candy what's going on and what happen in here?" I asked her.

"Mr. March just announced that the dance is cancelled because the gym is completely trashed with graffiti and everything is ruined, he even told us that you guys can't even perform since the stage is completely wrecked too," Candy explained with a sad tone thru her voice.

"What he can't do that!? We have been working our butts off for this for weeks," Stevie exclaimed then looked at Nelson and spoke up "Can he do that?

"Well technically he could since he's in charge of the dance committee it's pretty out there in the manual rule book with the principle and the assistant principle approval," Nelson explained in his smart tone.

"Gee thanks Nelly you're a big help," Stevie mumbled.

"So what now, we even got a new song prepared along with the lead singer how can anyone trashed this place and make Mr. March, Mr. Stockley and the principle cancel the dance when it's practically tomorrow," Zander explained.

"I don't know come on let's ask Mr. March if there's any way we can fix it by tomorrow," Jake suggested where Hales walked up towards us with a pout and sat on Jake's lap.

"Don't bother, it won't work I tried," Hayley pouted leaving Jake to comfort her with a hug.

"What are we going to do? The dance is completely ruined and who would do something like this, I mean we're hardly enemies in the dance committee?" I explained that's when Mr. March along with the principle and Mr. Stockley explained thru the mega head phones.

"I'm sorry everybody, but the dance is completely cancelled, it's out of our hands but if you guys know a place where we can fix the gym by tomorrow that would be great with $40, 000 that would be swell and generous of you guys," Principle Henderson explained to us along with the rest of the kids and in a distance Kacey was talking on the phone with someone in low tones.

"But Mr. March everybody was looking forward to this dance I even got my dress and everything with cute ruffles on the side and it made me feel like a princess with a matching purse and mask," Hayley protested leaving Jake to chuckle leaving Hayley to smack him on the head leaving him to pout.

"Even if I bout a dress Mr. Stockley and it matched my outfit," Chloe replied as she paused at this then continued to talk "I even got myself a date from a very Hot guy who doesn't even go to this school I even wrote a request for him and got it approved to accompany me to the dance and everything,"

"And I'm sure you girls look beautiful in those dresses Hales, Chloe but with the contractors off work this weekend we have to cancel the dance I'm sorry," the principle Henderson spoke up _(a/n: like I said I never knew what their principle's name so if you guys know what's his name that would be very appreciated) _

"Bubblebee, now is not the time to be talking on the phone, we have to fix this so we can have our dance," Hayley spoke up where we all turned to Kacey where she waved her arms to shush us leaving me to raised my eyebrow at her.

"Shhh tigger I'm talking to my uncle," Kacey told us as she put her hand over her cell phone on hold leaving us confuse.

"Uhh bubblebee, I don't think talking to your uncle is going to help?" Nelson spoke up.

"Seriously guys don't you know how rude it is to interrupt someone on the phone, I mean this is really important," Kacey explained where she shook her head.

**Kacey's P.O.V.**

"Sorry about that Uncle Rusty, I couldn't hear the last part what was that my friends kept interrupting our conversation," I asked since I was talking to my uncle at the time while everybody was protesting about canceling the dance due to the fact that the gym was completely trashed.

"That's alright cookie, it must be huge chaos in your end huh?" my uncle Rusty replied.

"You have no idea, the gym is completely trashed and I don't even know what's going to happen to the dance since that's where we were going to held the dance at and now we don't know where to hold the dance at since the gym is no use at the moment," I stated then I had a brilliant idea and spoke up "Hey Uncle Rusty you told me that the reception of the wedding is cancelled right?"

"Yes I did, why do you ask cookie," my uncle Rusty asked.

"Well I just had a brilliant plan and you're going to love me for this then you already did before, and if it's alright with you why don't my school have the dance at your place, I'll even volunteer to help decorate right after the football game pleasssssee Uncle Rusty it would really make me very happy," I told him with a bit of begging thru my voice that's when he chuckled.

"Well…" Uncle Rusty stated leaving me some hope and then chuckled again "Of course you're school can have the dance here, I was going to say yes since you're my favorite god daughter / niece in the whole wide world you know besides the twins and your brother of course."

"AHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD REALLY!ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS I love you Uncle Rusty you're the best uncle and godfather I can ever ask for!" I exclaimed leaving me to do my happy dance leaving my friends and everybody to look at me but I wasn't paying a bit of attention at the moment.

"Yes really, since you asked me so nicely I'll even donate the money to the school funds on the school gym since you guys have really worked on the decorations," Uncle Rusty stated after I saw everybody starring at me where I cleared my throat and calm myself down where he continued to talk "I have enough decorations for the high school dance since the reception was cancelled we can even use those but I hope you like purple and red because that was the theme of the wedding,"

"Of course that's completely fine with me, we just have to add some colors to it and it would be just like the ones that Hales did with the dance committee along with the food from the reception and we can even add the cake along with the other desserts that I'll help out after the football game, I'll even decorate the place if that's what you want," I told him.

"There's no need to do that cookie, but if that's what you really want that would be fine too," my uncle Rusty told me.

"Thanks Uncle Rusty I owe you Big Time, I'll go tell the principle the news hold on one second," I told him as I raced towards the principle before he was leaving along with Mr. March and Uncle Stockley where I saw my friends towards my way as well hearing my outburst, I had a feeling they wanted to know what's up.

"Wait Uncle Stockley, Principle Henderson, Mr. March wait a second wait," I exclaimed before they left the gym.

"Yes what is it Kacey," Uncle Stockley replied as he noticed as I was catching my breath from coming down the bleachers.

"Don't cancel… the dance… just yet…" I told him after I calm down.

"And why is that Ms. Simon I mean the gym is completely trashed and it would take weeks to fix this," Mr. March who spoke up in the conversation.

"I know, but I just talked to my Uncle Rusty and he had a last minute cancellation on the wedding reception and he's more than happy to books us for the dance tomorrow since there's plenty of room with food, lots of food where there's a stage that Gravity 6 can perform along with a DJ for Felix to play in case we get tired and decorations will be put up and everything and he even suggested to donate money to help for the gym damages, here you can even talk to him if you don't believe me," I explained as I passed my cell phone to my Uncle Stockley leaving my friends to talk to me.

**Mr. Stockley's P.O.V. (a.k.a. Sebastian as his first name)**

"Hello Phil, what's this I hear that you wanted to book the school dance at your place," I told him leaving my cousin to chuckle.

"Well like Kacey said I had a last minute cancellation leaving me completely free for tomorrow and then cookie just informed me that the dance you're holding at the gym was completely trashed that she had this brilliant idea that you guys should book the dance at my place and I don't mind one bit actually I mean I have tons of food that I don't want to waste anyway along with the drinks, and decorations that cookie is more than happy to decorate since she's staying with us for the next couple of weeks anyway and I'll even make those lemon squares that you're obsess and love so much if that didn't convince you," Phil told me where I chuckled at the offer.

"Really she told you that she even told us that you were going to donate money to the school you don't have to do that Phil, I mean I could of helped donate some of the money anyway?" I told him.

"No I insist because cookie is my favorite nice and god daughter so why wouldn't I help her? Besides I don't mind donating when it comes with the school so why do you saw Sebastian would you, Chris and Matt be okay with the dance booked at my place instead of the gym?" Phil asked.

"Yeah I'll be more than fine with this, I'm sure Matt and Chris would be too, here let me pass the phone to Matt since he's the principle and everything," I told him as I passed my nicee cell phone to Matt while Chris _(a/n: Principle Henderson is Matt; while Mr. March first name is Chris while Mr. Stockley is Sebastian did you get all that? Good on with the story)_

"What's going on Sebastian what did Phil say?" Chris replied a.k.a. Mr. March.

"Well apparently Kacey told him about our situation and he's more than happy to book the dance tomorrow and pay for the damages in this gym," I told him as I shake my head no believing what my nice just did a great thing just now.

"Really that's awesome now we can have the dance leaving the kids happy," Chris told me.

"Yeah they would," I told him.

"Kacey what's going on and who is Mr. Stockley and Principle Henderson talking too?" Stevie asked my niece Kacey

"You'll see," Kacey replied hiding her smile as she waited for Principle Henderson to tell us what he thinks.

**Principle Henderson P.O.V. (a.k.a. Matt as the principle)**

"Hey Phil, what's going on?" Matt asked leaving Phil to reply thru the phone where Chris and Sebastian weren't far from me.

"I was just telling Sebastian and my god daughter/ niece Kacey that I would be more than happy to book the dance at my place since I heard you're situation at the school and that the gym was completely trashed and I'm more than happy to help when it comes with my god daughter," Phil replied.

"Really you would actually book us the dance at your place even though it's completely last minute is there even any room?" I asked.

"Of course there's plenty of room, it's really huge Matt so what do you say? I'll even pay the damages for my god daughter's school if that would make you happy and convince you otherwise," Phil suggested.

"Oh no you don't have to do that," I replied.

"Like I told Sebastian, I insist besides I always donate towards schools with this kind of stuff so it's not a big deal so what do you say? Will you let the kids have their dance in my lodge no less it would really make them very happy," Phil suggested as I was looking at the kids talking among themselves and waiting for our response.

"I say Yes that would be great and the kids would be happy about this, I just need to let them know and talk to you later Phil; oh and also see you at Poker night with the guys next week hmm?" I stated as Phil spoke up "Oh it's not a problem man, but don't thank me though you should thank my god daughter Kacey since it was her brilliant idea in the first place so I can't take all the credit here and you're lucky to have her as your student in your school you know," leaving me to chuckle.

"Oh I'm starting to see that and thank her personally and thank you Phil you really saved us the heartache and see you next week man," I told him leaving him to say "See you next week at Poker buddy," where we exchange "byes" to each other I passed Kacey's cell phone back to Kacey leaving me to nod at Sebastian and Chris to confirm it was alright since we knew all this that's when Chris (Mr. March) spoke up thru the mega speaker phone.

**Zander's P.O.V.**

"Why can't you just tell us Kacey," Kevin asked for the 4th time in the row.

"Just be patient Kev, I promise it would be all worth it," Kacey replied as she sat down on the bench as she read her magazine leaving us to hear Mr. March's announcement.

"Listen up kids, great news we changed our minds we're not going to cancel the dance," Mr. March replied.

"Really?" the girl replied thru the crowd.

"Yes really, in fact we're not even going to have the dance here at the gym," Mr. Stockley replied after Mr. March.

"Then where are we going to have to dance then?" Jake asked leaving me to wonder where we're having the dance too.

"Ask Kacey," Mr. Stockley replied where we all looked at Kacey with a smile on her face.

"What did he mean by that jellybean," Candy asked leaving me to wonder as well where out of nowhere she jumped up and down in excitement than I have ever seen her as Mr. Stockley passed the mega phone towards Kacey.

"He means we're having the dance at my Uncle Rusty's lodge where there's plenty of room, food, drinks and enough decorations for tomorrow with lots of music for everybody who wants to be the DJ since he had a last minute cancellation so I told him our situation and he's more than happy to books us tomorrow where he's going to donate the money to fix the gym where our performers Gravity 6 to perform at the dance where the Masquerade Theme Dance Is Back On!" Kacey exclaimed leaving everybody to cheer at the news till everybody went on their separate ways leaving us in the gym.

"Where is the place anyway?" a random kid asked.

"You should be getting the address right about…." Kacey stated then pressed a couple of buttons then spoke up "Now!" where everybody's cell phones including ours had a text message leaving me to blink my eyes a bit.

_"Wow… that was quick, she must be really fast with the text and everything,"_ I thought to myself.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Hayley stated with a scream in excitement and continued to talk "**OH MY GOD! JELLYBEAN YOU JUST SAVED THE DAY!"** leaving her to jump on Kacey where they ended up on the floor leaving me and Jake to chuckle on the scene.

"Oh it was nothing tigger," Kacey replied with a small smile.

"Are you kidding me you just practically saved everything oh my god, I even love you more than I do with Jake," Hayley explained leaving Jake to say "Hey!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it's true, I love my jellybean, my bubblebee forever and ever," Hayley told him leaving him to frown but chuckled anyway.

"So how exactly did your uncle had a last minute cancellation anyway just before the dance no less," Candy asked.

"Apparently the groom of the wedding has been cheating on the bride," Kacey stated she shook her head in disappointment "I feel bad for the bride though now she won't have her dream wedding but at least we got the dance back that's what matters?"

"Yeah it does I mean not about the bride but the dance no less I mean this is so awesome now we can perform at the Masquerade Theme Dance tomorrow!" my sister Stevie exclaimed leaving me to wince from all the screaming.

"Yeah that too…" Kacey replied as she got up with Hayley's help.

"Now we just have to perform at the football game half time and we can have the dance tomorrow, "Hayley stated leaving the girls to squeal once again leaving me and the guys to wince and cover our ears from the screaming "I can't wait for tomorrow this is going to be so much fun,"

"Of course why wouldn't it be," my sister Stevie replied.

"I thought the dance was going to be cancelled but thanks to jellybean here who practically saved the day we can have fun and go dancing like we planned and we can picked up the food for tomorrow that me and jellybean ordered," Hayley explained as she nodded to herself.

"What food?" Jake asked.

"The one for the dance babe, it was going to go to the school but I can just call them and tell them that jellybean and I are more than happy to pick them up tomorrow," Hayley explained.

"Actually tigger…" Kacey stated as we looked at her where she spoke up "I was hoping you and Candy can help me with the decorations since the lodge is pretty Huge which would take longer for just one person to help decoration to fix up the place up you know," Kacey explained.

"Oh of course, it's the least we can do jellybean, hey I have an idea since you're going to be staying there for a couple of weeks why don't we have a sleep over at your uncle place you think he'll let us stay there?" Hayley asked.

"I'm sure it's fine with it, I just have to let him know before I leave my place to head down there after the football game along with Ace and the twins who are going to meet up with me there tomorrow before he leaves going back to school so that way my Uncle Rusty and Aunty Demi can watch the twins while Ace and I during school hrs," Kacey explained after she gave a yawn leaving her to shake her head.

"You have been yawning a lot lately?" Candy asked with a worried tone thru her voice.

"Yeah I know, but I'll be fine come on we have to have to rehearsal done before the half time soon we'll just use the small gym instead of the regular gym," Kacey explained.

"Sure okay," Hayley and Cadence both said.

"Hey what are we suppose to do when you guys rehearse," Stevie asked.

They looked at each other then shrugged where Candy spoke up "I'm sure you guys will think of something, we have to get ready before the football game starts see you guys later, come on Felix we're gonna need you," where they left us dumbfounded.

"Coming candy," Felix stated then turned to us "I'll see you guys at the quad and save you guys some seats okay," he replied as he raced after the girls leaving us at the cafeteria.

"Alright see you then," Jake stated then turned to the rest of us "So now what?"

"We could just chill at the band room since it's already after school," my sister Stevie suggested.

"Sure why not," I replied.

"What time is it anyway?" Kevin asked.

"About 4:36 why?" Nelson answered.

"No reason, why don't Nelson and I meet you guys at the quad since I need to pick up something at the mall?" Kevin asked us.

"Sure okay, what are you guys going to get?" Kirby asked.

"This new video game that that was released today, I been on the waiting list and it's finally here come on Nelly," Kevin answered dragging Nelson despite his protest.

"Well… I guess it's just us then," Stevie asked as Nelson, Kevin, Felix, Hales, Candy and Kacey aren't with us till later on.

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ.

_Later that night, Kevin and Nelson went to meet up with Jake, Stevie, Kirby, and Zander where they saw Felix at the quad saving them seats where they decided to get some food so Zander, Jake and Kirby volunteered to get them snacks before it gets crowded since the football game was about to start very soon where they had a guy talk for a bit_

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

"Okay who wants to get the snacks before the game?" Stevie asked us.

"I will, come on Jay, Kirbs come with me," Zander who got up dragging me and Kirby with him before any of us can say anything.

"Dude what was that for," I protested as I finally got myself to let go from his grasp along with Kirbs.

"Sorry about that… I needed to talk to you guys," Zander explained as he looked around seeing there wasn't anybody around except a couple of kids coming in and out from the football quad.

"What's up? You seem tensed or something?" Kirby asked.

"I just… I'm glad we got to perform tomorrow but, we didn't get a chance to perform what songs for tomorrow though," Zander told us.

"Dude relax I'm sure we'll come up with something, I mean you and Kace did wrote a new song right?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah?" I told him.

"Then there's nothing to worry about it, we'll just enterprise with the songs so there's nothing to stress over man," I told him leaving Zander to sigh in frustration.

"You're probably right, I'm probably just worrying about nothing right?" Zander told us.

"Yeah you're worrying over nothing, it's not like Kacey is going to cancel to sing with us or something," Kirby replied.

"So what kind of snacks should we get since it's about … seven or eight of us to eat for the football game," I told him.

"We'll split up the food, I'll get Stevie's Kevin and Nelson's while you and Kirbs can get Felix, Hales, Candy and Kacey's or something," Zander suggested.

"Sounds good," Kirby answered.

"Cool," I told them.

"Hi, what can I get you guys," Stella replied; I recognized her from one of my classes in science.

"Well I'll have a couple of nachos, hotdogs and churro's please," I told her.

"Sure how many would you want on those nachos, hotdogs and churros?" Jessica replied.

"About 2 nachos, then 4 hot dogs and 4 churros," I told her.

"Alright, that would be about $10.45 please," Jessica replied as I gave her a $20.00 which in change I got $9.55 for change as I got the food in a box along with drinks.

"Next, please." Jessica replied which was Zander then Kirby in the next line.

"I'll have 2 hot dogs, 4 nachos, and some candy please," Zander replied.

"What kind of candy would you like?" Jessica replied.

"Hmm… the Twix, M&M, Kit Kat bar, and Rolo's please," Zander replied.

"Here you go Zander, that would be 13.34 please," Jessie replied where Zander gave her a $20.00 which in change he got $6.66 for change where he got his side of the food with drinks.

"Next," Austin replied where Zander and I waited for Kirby since he's last on our group.

"Hey Austin," Kirby replied leaving Austin to say "Hey Kirbs what can I get for you?"

"Hmmm I would have a couple of hot dogs, 4 plain cheese burgers and 3 hamburgers with curly fries and regular fries with a churro please," Kirby told him.

"Sure here you go buddy, that would be 14.53 please," Austin replied next to Jessica since there was 4 lines that was now forming now since it was starting to get crowded; where I saw Kirby gave a $20.00 and for change he got $5.47 with his food and drinks as we headed back to our seats carrying tons of food.

"Dude this is a lot of food, how are we going to finish this," I told the guys.

"Well not all of this is for us you know," Kirby explained.

"Oh shoot, I forgot to order some salads," Zander explained.

"Well let's go get the salad before we get our butts kicked by the girls," I told him.

"Sure this won't take long," Zander answered.

"Hey Austin can I have a Chicken Cesar salad 3 of them please," Zander replied.

"Sure that would be $8.45 please," Austin replied where Zander gave a $10.00 where in change he got $1.55 for change with the salad and raced to meet up with us.

"Did you get the salads," Kirby asked.

"Yup, let's go before Stevie and the guys get restless with the food huh?" Zander replied.

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ.

_Zander, Jake, and Kirby made it back where Stevie, Felix, Kevin and Nelson were carrying tons of food and drinks for them to enjoy for the rest of the game along with salads for the girls and they were just in time to see the half time to see Kacey, Hales, and Candy of their dance team to perform; where Felix had to go meet up with the girls since he's in charge of the music and everything._

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ.

** Kirby's P.O.V.**

"Hey guys, there's Stevie and the guys if we head now we could make it before it gets more crowded here," I exclaimed with Jake and Zander carrying our foods along with the salads that Zander had to go back to order for the girls where we had put them on the bags.

"It's about time you got here guys you wouldn't believe how many times we had to save this whole thing from those jocks over there for you guys to get us food," Stevie replied.

Zander rolled his eyes and replied "Well sorry, not our fault that the line was long… and we had to get the salads for the girls since I know they eat Chicken Cesar salads and everything,"

Stevie blinked her eyes at her brother "What are you talking about? Kacey is the only one who eats that but then again so does Hales and Candy would eat anything so you didn't have to do that,"

That's when Jake and I groaned "So you're telling me Zander bought the salads for nothing,"

"Of course not, Kacey and Hayley eat Chicken Cesar salads, but I'm sure Candy would eat salads with a double cheese burger with fries, hot dogs, nachos and a drink." Stevie replied.

"Wow that's a lot." Nelson replied.

"You'd be surprised how many stomachs she can hold," Stevie replied.

"These are awesome seats Felix, what time is it anyway?" Zander asked.

"It's about 7:45 I better get ready I'll see you guys later huh?" Felix replied as he got up with the food for himself and the girls then turned to Zander "I'm sure the girls would appreciate the food Zan, mmm yummy French fries. Delicious" as he raced downstairs at the tent at the side.

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ.

_the football started Brewster High School vs. James Monroe High School and the score was Brewster football team were winning by 5 points ahead leaving everybody including the guys to cheer them on where the half time is about to start soon_

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ.

**Hayley's P.O.V.**

"Alright girls this is it, you ready for this," I told the girls as everybody was resting for the half time where we got into our robes, and put them where Felix was.

"Hell ya tigger, we're going to rock this joint, let's get to the plan 1 more time," Candy explained.

"Sure, we'll perform 1,2, Step by Ciara ft Missy Elliot then Becky from the Block by Becky G original from Jennifer Lopez and if we have time the last song will be Have some Fun by Pit-bull ft The Wanted and Afrojack." I told the girls.

"Got it, and don't' forget to do the double twist jellybean, it would wow the crowd to cheer for us," I told Kacey.

"I won't, and don't forget to do the back flip and double twist with a high kick along the way tigger," Kacey told me.

"Of course, don't forget girls let's have fun and don't even worry about the guys commenting on us okay," I told the girls leaving them to nod.

"Gotcha," Zoey told us.

"Did you have all that Felix," I told Felix.

"Yep, got the songs ready to go, you guys better get out there, I'ma close the lights where the spot lights on you girls," Felix explained.

"Perfect, come on guys let's go," Kacey replied.

"Good luck guys, you're going to do great!" Felix hugged me, Candy and Kacey along with Chloe and Zoe which made us smile.

"Thanks for everything Felix, we probably wouldn't find anyone if it wasn't for you," I told him.

"You know I would do anything for you guys and I should get out there," Felix told us as went on stage where it was in the middle of the field as Etienne switched the lights off where the spot light on Felix as he was announcing us.

"Hey guys! Was that a great half football game or was it just me," Felix exclaimed which left the rest of the students in our school cheer "Alright alright, I know we were suppose to rest up for the half time but we have a special guest here tonight and you guys might know these girls; Give it Up for G.N.O.!" leaving the crowd to scream as loud as they can go.

_(a/n: I'm going to explain how Kacey and the girls stand –Kacey's in the middle between Hayley & Cadence in the front while Zoey and Chloe behind us as the background dancers with Kacey's cousin Ray and Scott with their friends Charlie, Damon and Stephan to catch us from their jumps; you know kind of like cheerleading but as dancers)_

**1, 2, Step by Ciara ft. Missy Elliott**

**[Intro-Kacey's cousin Ray]**

_Ladies and gentleman (ladies and gentleman)_

_This is Jazze phizal (Jazze Phizal) productshizzle,_

_Missy (Missy)_

_The princess is here_

_(She's here) Ciara, the beat is._

Kacey stands in the middle of the stage, leaving Hayley, Cadence and the girls starting their dance moves; with Ray and Scott to catch Hayley and Kacey, then Charlie, Damon and Stephan to catch Candy, Zoey and Chloe from their dance moves.

**[Verse-Kacey]**

_Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh_

_Work my body so melodic_

_This beat blows right through my chest_

_Everybody ma, and pappi came to party,_

_Grab somebody, work your body, work my body,_

_Let me see you 1, 2, step._

Kacey tips her head to the edge as they start their dance moves with a bit of back flip with a double twist with the guys to catch them leaving everybody in the crowd to cheer to see how awesome our dance moves were pretty good.

**[Hook- Kacey & the girls]**

_Rock it, don't stop it_

_Everybody get on the floor,_

_Wake up the party up_

_(Let me see ya'll)_

_1, 2, step_

_(I love it when ya'll)_

_(Everybody)_

_1, 2, step_

_We about to get it on_

_This beat is..._

Cadence and I sing in the background behind Kacey as we were our 1, 2, step with another back flip where the guys help us up as we did a double twist with an "X" as they catch us leaving the crowd go wild.

**[Verse-Haley]**

_Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,_

_(Jazze made it)_

_So retarded, top charted,_

_Ever since the day I started,_

_Strut my stuff,_

_And yes I flaunt it_

_Goodies make the boys jump on it_

_(Jump on it)_

_No I can't control myself_

_Now let me do my 1, 2, step_

Kacey walks up the stage where Zander and our friends including Stevie while Candy and I were following with Zoey and Chloe then did another double twist with Ray, Kacey's cousin to catch her and threw her up on the air where she did another triple double twist back flip towards Scott her other cousin where the cheering from the whole football team with the rest of the crowd cheered for us.

**[Hook]-Scout (Kacey's cousin)**

(We going to step it like this. Oooohwee)

[Bridge-Cadence]

It don't matter to me

We can dance slow

(Ladies and gentleman)

Whichever way the beats drop,

Our bodies will go,

(I like this ah)

So swing it over here,

Mr. DJ-(Hey, Hey)

And we will, we will rock you up

It don't matter to me

We can dance slow

(Dance slow yeah)

Whichever way the beats drop,

Our bodies will go

So swing it over here,

Mr. DJ (Ladies and gentleman)

And we will, we will rock you

Let's shake

The girls and I were shaking our hips hard all the way to the floor, where the football team cheered for us, leaving us to smile then did another triple double twist where Ray, Scott and their friends to catch us, then switched to threw us to next person and did our cheer with our legs up to catch us leaving the crowd to cheer more louder than before that's when Kacey did her rap on Missy Elliot's part.

**[Missy Elliott raps-Kacey]**

I shake it like jello

And make the boys say hello,

Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat

(Rocking the beat),

I know you heard about a lot of great MC's

But they ain't got nothing on me (nothing on me)

Because I'm 5 foot 2,

I wanna dance with you

And I'm sophisticated fun,

I eat fillet mignon

And I'm nice and young

Best believe I'm number one

(Whoa)

**[Hook x2-Charlie]**

This is for the hearing impaired,

A Jazze Pha production

[Fade out]

(Oooohweee)

(Oooohweee)

Once the music stops I decided to say something for the crowd.

"Hey guys, I'm Haley Steele! How did you guys love the performance," I exclaimed wearing the head phones on leaving the crowd to yell out of excitement including my boyfriend and our friends.

"Alright, alright we got about 3 more songs left before we continue the 2nd part of the football game here, so hope you enjoy the next song," Kacey exclaimed.

"You heard them tigger, jellybean let's give them another show," Cadence smirked as we started the next song.

"Hit it up Kuya Ray," Kacey exclaimed thru her head phones as Ray replied back "You got it baby cuz,"

**"Becky from the Block" by Becky G**

**(Originally by Jennifer Lopez)**

Children growing,

Woman producing,

Men going to work

And some do stealing

Everyone's gotta make a living

Inglewood

Inglewood

Inglewood

**[Chorus: Kacey and the girls]**

I won't stop till I get to the top

I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block

Always had a little but I want a lot

No matter where I go, I know where I came from

I won't stop till I get to the top

I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block

Always had a little, but I want a lot

No matter where I go I know where i came from.

**[Verse 1-Kacey]**

Yo, first grade, Oak street elementary

A few blocks from the Inglewood cemetery

I lived through hard times, according to my memory

Then I learned to rhyme like I'm reading up the dictionary

I still walk to the Kelso Market

Enough though I get to walk them red carpets

My family lived in my grandpa's garage

So I started working just to help out my pops

It all started when my grandpa crossed over

Now one day I'ma be a crossover

Right now it's who is that girl?

But one day I'ma be all around the world.

I still get grounded, always stay grounded

Still do chores even when I'm on tour

One thing for sure, I'm always be me

That west side Becky, Becky Becky G

**[Chorus: Kacey and the girls]**

I won't stop till I get to the top

I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block

Always had a little but I want a lot

No matter where I go, I know where I came from

I won't stop till I get to the top

I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block

Always had a little, but I want a lot

No matter where I go I know where i came from.

**[Verse-Haley then Candy]**

Yo, what you know about that In-N-Out life?

And what you know about that 4x5 drive?

My life is changing quickly right before my eyes

It hits me every time that I'm on Hollywood and Vine

If you wanna date me, you gotta ask my Daddy

And my 30 uncle's you can meet them in an alley!

And one day I'm a bring home a Grammy

But no matter what I'll be bring home Randy's

Donuts, so what? Holla when you see me

I'm still the same B, even when I'm on TV

Still rocking J's with my diamonds and pearls

You can take me out the hood, but not the hood out of my girl

Yes I love sushi, love my calamari

But ain't not better chef than my very own mommy

If you can't catch me roaming in my barrio

I'm with my litas praying the Rosario

Inglewood, Inglewood, Inglewood.

**[Chorus: Kacey and the girls]**

I won't stop till I get to the top

I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block

Always had a little but I want a lot

No matter where I go, I know where I came from

I won't stop till I get to the top

I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block

Always had a little, but I want a lot

No matter where I go I know where i came from

I won't stop till I get to the top

I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block

Always had a little but I want a lot

No matter where I go, I know where I came from

I won't stop till I get to the top

I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block

Always had a little, but I want a lot

No matter where I go I know where i came from.

Inglewood, Cali girl for life

Shout out, to Jennifer Lopez

Latino's stand up

West Side

Yea, Yeah

L.A

**Felix's P.O.V.**

"That was tiring, I don't think I can move," Kacey replied.

"Me either, that was to much dancing," Haley answered.

"You think you be able to dance the last one guys," I asked as the microphone was off at the moment.

"I don't think we can move Felix and the 2nd part of the football game is about to start less than 5 minutes," Cadence answered as she was sitting next to tigger and jellybean where Chloe and Zoey sat next to Candy.

"Gotcha," I told them as I turned on the microphone "Whooo did you guys enjoy the show!" I exclaimed towards the crowd as they cheered where I continued to talk but Ray, Kacey's cousin joined in the conversation "Well that's good to hear, sorry Felix couldn't help myself, unfortunately my baby cousin Kacey and the girls can only perform two songs since the half time is about to be over," leaving the crowd to say "Awwwww"

"I know, I know, "Scott **(another cousin of Kacey's)** where I raised my eyebrows at them "Sorry couldn't help it, and I got bored, sue me, but we have to continue the rest of the football game so sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of the game, Felix will be here all night," he exclaimed leaving the crowd in silence where you can hear the crickets chirping.

"Gee tough crowd, thanks guys for encouragement, how about we just enjoy the rest of the game and drive safe once the game is over," I told the crowd.

"No problem and we're happy to help," Ray replied.

"Of course, let's give it for the guys and G.N.O. one more time before we head out," I exclaimed leaving everybody to cheer for them.

"Aw thanks guys, I feel so loved," Scott stated and then spoke up "Let's give it for our cousin Kacey and the girlssss G.N.O. one more time from you guys hmmm?" leaving the crowd to cheer loudly than before.

"Thanks Kuya Ray, Kuya Scott," Kacey stated as she changed in her regular wear then spoke up "And their friends Charlie, Stephan and Damon for our back up dancers and catching us from our triple double twist move huh? Am I right? Awesome catch guys," she replied.

"Oh it was nothing baby girl." Damon replied.

"Alright guys, let's enjoy the football game huh!" Kacey exclaimed where they all left back to the stage where everybody cheered along with me following them as Etienne put back the lights on for the football game to start for the 2nd quarter for the rest of the football game.

As I was heading back to the guys Zander and Jake looked how do I say this a bit tensed about something so I decided to ask?

"Hey guys what's up with you two?" I asked.

"Well…" Jake stated but Zander beat him to it leaving me to raise my eyebrows at them both "It's nothing to worry about Felix, we just enjoyed the show is all… isn't that right Jay,"

Jake looked back at Zander for a long moment then shrugged and said" Sure whatever he said," as he crossed his arms together as he sat down to watch the game.

"What was uhhh that about?" I whispered to Zander.

"One of the guys in the football team commented on Hales and Kacey on how they were dancing to tease them or something like that and let's just say that Jake wasn't exactly happy about it, if it wasn't for Zander and I those guys would of got their asses kicked right about now," Kirby explained.

"I guess I can understand that but it wasn't to tease anybody, it's just most of those dance moves were from Kacey and her cousins, they made up when Ray and Scott came over where they were doing some street dancing and it gave Kacey an idea and there you go," I explained.

"Huh I didn't even know Ray and Scott were even here," Stevie asked.

"That's because Ray and Scott decided to come a bit early than necessary which it's a good thing because we needed some guys to carry them and throw them in the air just like you saw in the half time performances, it took them about 3 ½ hrs to get it right and it was fun to watch doing those kind of moves, I'm surprised Kacey's cousins and his friends can throw the girls that high in the air before, they must be very strong," I commented.

"How exactly did Kacey got the guys in the last minute again?" Zander asked.

"You should ask her, since I don't really know but, even if I did it worked out perfectly just like we knew we would so there's nothing to worry about," I told him.

Zander looked at me for a long moment and then turned to see that Kacey and the girls along with Scott, Ray, Damon, Stephan and Charlie were heading towards us in their regular wear.

"Hey guys, do you mind if Scott, Ray, Damon, Stephan, Charlie, Zoey and Chloe join us since we came together and everything," Hayley explained as she sat next to Jake.

"Of course not," Zander stated then turned to Ray and Scott "It was nice seeing you guys, it's been a long while huh?"

"Yeah it has, how you been man," Ray replied.

"Been better, you guys?" Zander replied.

"Pretty good," Scott replied.

"Same," Ray replied.

"This is Damon, Stephan and Charlie, their friends and their street dancers just like us," Ray introduced their friends to the guys.

"Nice to meet you guys," Stevie commented.

"You too," Charlie replied.

"Same," Damon replied.

"We heard good things about you guys," Stephan replied.

"Really from who?" Kevin asked.

"Well from Kacey of course," Damon replied as he got Kacey sit on his lap then Ray and Scott grabbed their cousin to sit between them as they both narrowed towards their friend.

"Dude, don't even think about it," Ray replied.

"Uh guys…" Kacey stated then Scott spoke up in the conversation "We told you D, not gonna happen in a million years,"

"You know I'm just playing around isn't that right baby girl," Damon replied as we all looked at Kacey who looked a bit uncomfortable with the stares we gave her where she shrugged.

"Oh come on Kuya, it's not like he was going to kiss me, besides Damon is like a big brother to me, so you have nothing to worry about huh?" Kacey replied with a smile towards her cousins leaving them to sigh.

"Exactly so you're pretty much overreacting since I got a lady back at home waiting for me," Damon replied.

"Who?" Nelson replied.

"Elena, I call Lena for short," Damon replied.

"Cool, cool," Nelson replied.

"Yep, what about you Stephan, Charlie do you guys have any girlfriends waiting for you?" Stevie asked.

"I do, I don't know about Charlie here," Stephan answered leaving Charlie to laugh sarcastically "Ha ha very funny Stephan and yes I do Stevie, her name is Lucy, she's pretty awesome."

"That's nice to hear," Stevie replied as she gave a sigh.

"What's up baby cakes," I asked (_a/n: if you're noticing the guys in the group of Gravity 6 have nicknames for the girls; Felix calls Stevie baby cakes, Kirby calls Cadence candy cakes, Jake calls Haley kitten or baby and Zander calls Kacey princess for Nelson and Kevin they don't got a girlfriend yet but considering I put Nelson with Grace and Molly with Kevin? You'll see the nicknames later in the chapters, hope you enjoying the story so far __J__ because I know I am)_

"Nothing," Stevie mumbled then I raised my eyebrow then I slapped myself on the forehead "Hey baby cakes you know what?"

"What?" Stevie asked as she looked up at me.

I whispered to her ear "Do you want to be my date tomorrow and I know it's last minute and everything but… " that was before she cut me off and said" I would love too,"

"Great," I told her as I sat her on my lap.

****End of Chapter Five****

**That was a great chapter don't you think? Let me know what your thoughts and it would be very appreciated it. I'm on a roll today, and I know I started over the whole thing but I managed to finish to the last chapter from before I made it more different than, before and hope i have a lot of reviews from you guys and let me know what you think? hmmm ZACEY ALL THE WAY :D**


End file.
